


Time Goes On

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Don't End in Blood, Fluff, Guardian Reader, Hunter!Reader, Little Shit Tony Stark, Loss, Pain, Possible smut, SHIELD!Reader, SPN/Marvel, Winchesters - Freeform, World War 2, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: You are a vampire that had been recruited by a group of hunters working for the not yet named Shield.  For years you were a hunter, killing your own kind for your own protection as well as protecting the innocent lives around you. When WWII hit nearly 20 years after your recruitment you were itching to get onto the battlefield, but you had a much more important job. You needed to train Captain America himself, in between meet and greets of course. You fell in love with him in the process, not realizing it even possible to feel anymore after nearly being dead for 40 years. But was winning the war really worth the cost that you felt in losing the first Avenger? Even after you meet a young Sam Winchester who made you feel as alive as he had made you feel?





	1. 1918

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the Name of the Fic because I've noticed a few others named the same. Still the same story, just a different name. Love you guys

You couldn’t remember much about your life before you had been turned into a monster but most times you didn’t really want to. You remembered being born in 1879 and being turned the year you were 21, but nothing else ever really came to mind. Maybe it was because of the exhilaration you always felt that you didn’t care much about the past. Though you often wonder what may have happened if you had never been turned. Maybe you would have fallen in love, had children and died of old age. Sometimes on when you’re feeling alone in the world you look back on those possibilities knowing they would never happen again.

For almost 20 years you had lived in peace. No one knew what you were and you hid it well. You’d normally only feed on animal blood and when that wasn’t enough, then you resorted in human blood. You didn’t like the feeling of draining someone of their blood but you needed it to survive, you didn’t choose this life after all. It wasn’t until after the end of the first World War that someone had found you.

Any time you would run into any others like you they would warn you about hunters. You thought that you were slick enough to get away with what you were doing and not get caught, boy were you wrong. You had volunteered at a hospital for wounded soldiers, not draining their blood to the point of death but just enough for you to survive. Most others like you would make fun of you because you liked to help others rather than just kill and run.

The night you were taken was like any other. While doing rounds you would occasionally feed on the delusional patients you helped, none of them really understanding what happened to the point of telling someone. While you had been busy feeding on one of them, you barely noticed a set of footsteps walking into the room with you.

“You know, you should hide that a bit better doll face,” he drawled, walking into the room and shutting the door. “Had my suspicions, but damn it feels good to be right.”

Eyes opening wide, you turned to face him. Your fangs retracted immediately as you made contact with the stranger. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter so much who, but what,” he smirked and reached down to what looked like thigh holster.

“And what pray tell is that?” you watched him carefully, eyes never leaving his hand as they moved closer to the object he intended on grabbing.

“You really don’t know?” he chuckled pulling a machete from the holster, looking at it with a strange glint in his eyes. “I’m a hunter sweetheart. You do know what those are don’t you?”

Swallowing thickly you looked back down at the man in the bed, comatosed from your feeding. You didn’t want to risk his life any further because of what you were. “I do,” you sighed softly. “Just never ran into one before,” you raised your eyebrow at him and moved your hand in the bedridden mans direction. “Can we just, not do this here? In a hospital?”

“I had a feeling you would be different then most of the other assholes I hunt,” he shrugged his shoulders and ran a finger along his blade. “Lucky for you, I’m not here to actually kill you. Word spread around a few people about a vampire who may have been using this place as the perfect feeding ground. I work for the military, capturing potential threats and assets,” he paused, his eyes running along your body. “You happen to be an asset, we want you to join us. You could be the perfect little weapon for us if another war to breakout. Sweet little dame like yourself, no one would suspect you.”

“Why would I ever agree to that?” you eyed him suspiciously.

“Because if you don’t,” he sighed. “Then I have orders to kill you. Normally I’d be all for it, but I quite like the idea of a secret weapon. We train you to be a soldier and if we ever need you, you’d be ready. You already have more than most men have. Strength, speed, super hearing.”

Deciding to test the stranger in front of you, you moved to walk out of the room. Immediately his arm struck out in front of you, making sure you couldn’t go any further, at least without a fight. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You think I’m stupid?” he scoffed. “You’re in a hospital posing as a nurse just to get a free feeding, you’re hurting everyone every day.”

“You think I chose to be like this?” you hissed at him and pushed his arm away. “I’m a monster and have been for the last 20 years. I can’t have a life of my own because of some jerk who thought I was an easy target,” closing your eyes you took a deep breath. “I will not be a killer, not anymore. Making me choose between my own death and becoming something I’m not is not a way to persuade someone to join you.”

“Think of it like this,” he drawled. “You join us, we keep you safe from any other hunter who may come after you. You’ll get fed as much as you want, but you’ll be an operative rather than a pawn. It took time for all of us to really consider this, but we need you.”

Looking back at the wounded soldier on the bed you knew this man was right. You had a potential to safe innocent lives while assuring the mad people out there wouldn’t be able to do something like this again. You thought that you were doing enough before this, maybe you weren’t. Maybe this was what you were truly meant to do after all. “Let’s talk elsewhere,” you noticed as his eyes seemed to gleam at the cooperation you were showing him. This had to be the right choice.


	2. 1941-1945

You had been an operative for a secret government agency for the past 20 years. You hadn’t been very pleased to find out that you would be kept inside a safe house until they could fully trust you, but they had been good on their promise. Hunters had help found the organization but kept very few aware of the existence of the supernatural world. Most of the humans you encountered had no knowledge of what you truly were, and you were perfectly content with that. **  
**

The man who had come to retrieve you had been named Thomas, he was rough around the edges but quickly became one of your most trusted friends. It took time for all of the hunters to accept you but Thomas had thought highly of you from the day you agreed to come with him. He was the one to teach you how to use certain weapons and even trained you in hand to hand combat. You had to admit to yourself that you were pretty badass after you learned everything he had to offer. Surpassing him quickly when it came to sparing, you knew you would be able to fulfill your role in the organization well. He was the best after all.

It took 5 years for them to finally allow you to take field missions, most just hunting down other monsters who overstepped their boundaries. They knew that you weren’t capable of being hurt easily, so you soon became the first choice to go on any hunt. That’s how it had been for 10 years, until Thomas had died on a hunt.

When your only true friend had died, it hurt like a knife to the heart. They chose to make you the knew leader of operations for the unit you worked in. Never aging had their perks, you never worried about having to retire or get severely hurt in the field from old age. It took you awhile to get used to no longer working with the man who had been there since you started, but eventually you did. Apparently you were better at the whole leadership thing than you thought, although most newbies who came into the agency thought it wrong for a woman to lead. When you took them down in sparring matches they soon learned why you were top dog, although it got to the point in which your fellow agents had to find out what you were. That was the only bad thing about never aging, people always asked questions.

Being one of the most trusted agents in the agency definitely had its perks. You had clearance in practically every department. Most knew you as Vampura due to the name you had acquired in the field, very few knew your true name. Having such clearance gave you the ability to be apart of the super soldier project. They wanted to create someone just as fit at fighting as you were so they could send them to war.

When you had tried to explain you would be happy to fight on the front lines they almost immediately refused, saying although you were deadly and could easily help them, no one would let a woman in war. You were outraged at first because that was the main reason you had join in the first place. World War 2 had become much worse than the first and to many innocent lives were being taken, you hated that they wouldn’t let you help, but couldn’t do much to stop it.

The day you met Steve Rogers you felt something inside that you had never felt before. You felt warmth. Ever since you had been turned you were always cold and felt lifeless. And yet here was this scrawny young man with a heart condition that made it possible again. That was the moment you really demanded to be fully apart of what they were doing. You needed to know more about what you were feeling, you needed clarity.

When you watched Steves transformation you could believe your eyes. His entire body grew nearly double in size and you were scared for him. What if the serum had horrible side effect none of you had seen coming? What if he decided that this wasn’t what he really wanted and it was too late to change him back? You kept your cool as much as possible about the situation, even if it worried you. No one could see you had weakness inside of you anymore, not since Thomas passed. You couldn’t let yourself get close to a human again.

“How are you feeling?” you walked over to the disoriented man and smiled, bottling your own worries.

He looked down at you with a dazzling smile. Everything about him was different and yet the same. He was still the blonde haired boy with the stunning blue eyes you had met days before, who made your heart skip a beat. “Taller,” he looked down at himself and flexed.

“You sure look the part of a super soldier now kid,” you smirked at him while you watched him check out his new muscles.

Blushing slightly he nodded at you and looked over to the scientists surround you both. “You know, calling me kid isn’t to accurate doll. You don’t look a day older than me.”

“You have no idea hot shot,” you put your hand on your hip and turned to face the other way watching as people were taking notes and discussing how well the procedure went. “Now the real work begins.”

After arguing with multiple of your superiors about training Steve they finally allowed you to be the one to do it, finally admitting that you were the most skilling to do the job. You can still remember the look on his face when you walked into the gym wearing a very short pair of shorts and a tight fitting long sleeved shirt.

“Close your mouth before you catch flies, kid,” you smirked throwing your workout bag to the floor.

“Sorry,” he said quickly looking away from you, like a kid being scolded.

You laughed and shrugged. “No reason to be sorry,” you smiled and pointed towards him. “You look good yourself.”

“You really aren’t like other dames are you?” he raised an eyebrow at you, watching as you walked over to a weight set.

“What gave you that idea?” you chuckled, picking up the 100 pound weights effortlessly to put on the bar for of the weight bench for Steve.

“Well for one,” he watches once again speechless, pointing at the weights. “You don’t look like you’d be able to life those.”

“So?” you laughed again.

“So, you’re also one of the most highly ranked agents here,” he stated.

“And how did you figure that out Rogers?” you put your hands on your hips, watching him curious.

“I asked around,” he answered back shyly.

“They also tell you I’m the best special ops agent around here?” you chocked an eyebrow. “And I do mean field agent.”

“No,” he looked at you shocked.

“You will soon learn why,” you smiled and nodded at the bench next to you. “But first I want to see you bench press 400 pounds. Should be effortless for you.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he smiled and quickly did as you told.

You worked with Steve nearly everyday that you could, quickly figuring out why that scrawny boy made you feel warm again. You had been falling in love with Steve Rogers from day one. When you two had time off from training Steve often would need to make appearances on behalf of the US Military, while you were always left in the background. You hated never being able to show your true purpose, but no one outside of the agency would ever take you serious.

Watching countless woman throw themselves at him never helped your feelings about him, even when you had to ask Peggy what it felt like to be jealous you hadn’t really believed you were capable of true feelings anymore. She had thought it was a possibility of the fact your heart had stopped beating over 40 years ago you forgot what it felt like for it to skip a beat when you were happy.

The day Steve finally had enough of acting as the poster boy was the day you realized peggy had been right. Ever since you had been training and working with the man you never felt happier, you almost forgot what it felt like to be empty. You started to remember the true purpose of you being apart of this cause, even if it had drifted from fight monsters.

You had been sparing with Steve like any other day when he needed to take a break to drink something. “I’m getting really tired of this,” he sighed, placing his water bottle back on the bench it rested on.

“What? Of me kicking your butt?” you smirked, resting your hands on your waist.

“No,” he paused and took a deep breath. “I mean, I hate that I still can’t manage to pin you after all this time. But I’m talking about being this poster boy for what’s right. I mean when am I going to actually do something worthwhile?”

Looking at him sadly you walked to him and place your hand on his bicep, trying to ignore the way that his muscles contracted. “I know exactly what you mean,” you sighed, swallowing thickly. “I was told when I first joined that I would be on the front lines actually fighting this war, but,” you paused and removed your hand from his arm, finding it hard to concentrate. “I’m a woman and woman can’t fight in a war.”

He looked at you questioningly. “Even though you are one of the best fighters, pretty much ever?”

“Pfft,” you laughed and smiled at him. “Thanks but that’s not necessarily true. Before you came along I had been working with a special ops team and doing secret field work that most people don’t know about. Most people who work here barely know about it to be honest.”

“So I’m guessing you can’t tell me?” he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Leaning closer to him and up on your toes, due to you being significantly shorter than him, you looked him dead in the eyes. “Handsome, if I told you I’d have to kill you.”

Being so close to him like this when you were pinning him was almost intimidating. Oh what this man did to you without knowing it. You could feel his warm breath on your face as you stayed there. You felt your heart skip a beat when he moved his arm to wrap around your back, moving so his lips barely ghosted over yours. “To bad,” he whispered.

You had thought that he was going to kiss you, oh boy had you been wrong. He quickly picked you up and hurdled you both to the ground, pinning you to the spot. You knew you could’ve easily pushed him off of you, but if you were honest you really didn’t want to. “I can’t believe I just got you pinned,” the smile on his face made your heart skip another beat and you wanted to just punch yourself in the face. “I think that means I’m definitely ready for the front lines, if I could get the one and only (Y/N) (Y/L/N) pinned.”

“I never should have let you know my real name,” you laughed as he pushed his hand against your side.

“I’d much rather know why most people know you as Vampura,” he tilted his head to the side almost like a lost puppy.

“If I told you that, I would definitely have to kill you,” you laughed again as he scowled.

“You’d think being Captain America would give me some leeway in knowing things,” he huffed.

“Maybe you’ll get to see why yourself someday,” you said without even thinking about it. You don’t know why exactly you didn’t want Steve to know about what you were but the idea terrified you, what if he became afraid of you? What if he hated you?

“God, I hope so,” he smirked and leaned down. Taking you by full surprise this time, rather than letting you up his lips caught yours in a very heated and passionate kiss, that had your toes curling.

After that day you and Steve had shared a lot of moments like that, they may have been brief but meaningful nonetheless. He made you feel truly alive. Steve even demanded that you be put on the front lines with him on the battlefield. Even though most of the other agents resented the idea of you going of to fight in the war, they agreed both you and Rogers would make a fine team. While Steve had been fitted with a suit worthy of battle and an indestructible shield, you had received a suit much like his, although yours was a straight black with much less padding for protection. You didn’t need it after all.

“I always thought that when I went to war I’d have a woman waiting for me at home,” Steve had looked at you with his hand on your cheek while you were waiting to take off to leave the county. “But mine will be by my side.”

“That doesn’t scare you does it?” you asked him as you held his hand to your cheek. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been terrified, not for yourself but for him.

“Of course it does, it freakin’ terrifies me. But I also know you can take care of yourself,” he kissed your forehead.

“Just don’t get shot,” you chuckled slightly, knowing full well it would affect you anyways.

“Exactly,” he said before kissing you softly.

You knew full well that this was a long journey that not even you may come back for you. The words escaped your lips before you could stop them. “I love you Steve,” you breathed out quietly, biting your lip.

“I love you too,” he breathed out just as quiet, kissing you with much more passion. Making sure you felt every ounce of love he had in him.

When you both had finally made it to the front lines you hadn’t expected it to be nearly as bad as it was. It was a bloodbath and it was all thanks to Hydra. Constantly being around blood was hard for you to control. Over the years you had gotten very good at controlling yourself around it but you never were around nearly this much, even working in a hospital all those years ago.

You nearly lost it when you were on the battlefield, relying on your weapons rather than your fangs. Even when people got to close, you didn’t want Steve to find out the hard way of what you were. You knew you’d have to tell him before it got worse but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

When Steve lost his childhood best friend Bucky, you left his pain in a way you didn’t think possible. He didn’t grieve for long, while you were in your shared tent the night after you were his shoulder to cry on. You told him that you had loved him with all of you and that it would be alright, only for him to act like normal again the next day.

Going into the Hydra base had been easier than you expected, your guess was that they had been expecting you both. What you didn’t expect was for them to employ someone who knew what you were. When they had pointed a gun at you, you were cocky thinking that it would phase you. The moment the bullet hit your skin felt like your entire body was on fire, it had been laced with a dead man’s blood. You barely could watch as the man had taken out a machete and came towards you. You didn’t know how they knew what you were but you had to get out of there. Losing consciousness while you were laying on the ground you heard gunshots and the sound of someone yelling your name. If only you could have replied to him, the poison was making you fall deeper and deeper. You just hoped that he would be okay without you.

When you woke up in the middle of a hospital room a few days later you couldn’t remember much of what happened. Someone had explained to you that you were shot, which shouldn’t have made you feel that way but it had been laced. Before they had a chance to explain anything further you were frantically trying to figure out what happened to Steve but everyone just gave you sad looks instead of telling you the truth.

“What the hell happened to him Howard!” you yelled at Howard Stark, one of the few men who knew what you were.

Swallowing thickly he looked at you almost as though he himself was going to cry. “He’s gone (Y/N/N).”

“What do you mean he’s gone?” you raised an eyebrow at him, feeling your heart beating faster.

“He got you out after you got shot but he had to finish off the bomb,” Howard swallowed and looked down. “When he was attempting to get rid of it,” he paused not wanting to explain the horrendous details. “He’s dead.”

“No,” getting up your heart was racing faster than it had ever done before. “NO,” you yelled pacing the floor. “He can’t be dead.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Growling you flipped the bed you were just laying on, forcing it to slam into the wall. You watched as the bed broke into pieces on the floor. The man you loved died to save you, to save the world. It should have been you. He was pure, he deserved to be alive. He deserved much better than you. Looking at Howard sadly you walked out of the room and the building. Never looking back once as you did.


	3. 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting baby Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Love you guys and I hope you love this fic as much as I've been falling in love with writing it

It had been 25 years since the end of World War 2. Meaning it had been 25 long years since you lost Steve Rogers, the love of your long life. You had been doing everything you could possibly do to try and cope, but nothing ever seemed to help.

You were a full time hunter now. Ever since you left the now named SHIELD agency you threw yourself strictly into hunting. You were reckless to say the least. You never wanted to feel the pain of losing someone you cared about again, so you worked alone. Your old life was far behind you, at least you thought it had been.

You didn’t know how or why you received a letter from Howard Stark, but you knew it had to do with something important. He had been the one to try and stop you when you left, claiming that they wouldn’t be able to keep the place going without you. Your first thought was it was him attempting to get you to come back and help with whatever stupid project they were currently working on, but when you actually read it you were even more shocked.

_(Y/N),_

_I know that you probably don’t want to hear from me, even after all this time, but I write to you on an important issue. As you may have heard I have since married since we last spoke, to a woman named Maria. She’s quite spectacular, much like the woman you always saw me with. You’d like her and I hope someday so you can actually meet her._

_You may be wondering how I found you because of how well you’ve been trained, well the answer to that is I’m a Stark. It may have taken a while to get this to you but I’m sure it has without to much complications. I need your help (Y/N/N), you know I wouldn’t ask for you unless it was urgent._

_Before you scoff and throw the letter away much to what I know you would normally do, this is not a matter of SHIELD, I promise you that. I need you to come to our home as soon as you are able to, I do not wish to speak of this unless in person. You’re my oldest friend and I hope you still consider me as such, even after what happened. If that means something to you, then I will see you soon after you’ve read this._

_Regards,_

_Howard Stark._

Cocky asshole knew just the words to get under yours skin. He was really the only person left besides Peggy Carter, that knew of your true identity. Well the onlys ones left alive anyways. You knew that it was a bad idea to engage the man but the letter held an urgency you never thought he was capable of feeling. It took you a few days to decide whether or not you wanted to risk running into a piece of your previous life, but you knew that you had to. Whatever it was that he needed could have placed him right in danger. You knew how well he had been doing in life with all of his recent discoveries, and sometimes you wanted nothing more then to congratulate him. Meeting with him would give you the chance.

The house occupied by Maria and Howard Stark wasn’t much of a house at all, but in fact a large mansion. You knew he had done well for himself, but this was incredible. Taking a deep breath you knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a face you had never seen before. He wore a crisp suit with his head held high.

“May I help you?” he asked in a british accent.

Swallowing thickly you looked up at the man. Why were you so nervous? You fought monsters for a living, you were a monster for a living for christ sakes. “I’m here to see Howard.”

Raising an eyebrow at you he opened his mouth to answer, most likely to turn you away. Before he had the chance you heard a familiar voice speak behind him. “(Y/N),” it was Howard himself.

The man who answered the door moved away to allow you to see your old friend for the first time in many years. He looked different, but he still as handsome as the last time you had seen time. His hair was slightly peppered in dark brown and grey, he still had the same signature mustache he always refused to rid himself of. “Hey Howard,” you smiled awkwardly as the butler continued to eye you curiously.

“Jarvis,” Howard smiled, walking up to the other man and placing his hand on his shoulder. “It’s quite alright, this is a very old friend of mine.”

“She doesn’t look old,” Jarvis answered his boss, still skeptical.

Ignoring the comment Howard moved towards you and embraced you tightly. You simply responded by patting his back lightly. It had been the first time since you lost Steve you felt a piece of normal human contact. Sure, you had slept with plenty of people in the last 25 years, but none of it was as innocent as a simple hug. “I’m so glad you came,” he said softly pulling away from you. “Please come in.”

Nodding you took his arm he offered you. “Still a gentleman,” you smirked and patted his arm.

“Maria keeps me honest,” he smiled down at you and lead you through the living room of his home.

“At least she tries to,” a kind feminine voice spoke from the opposite side of the room. “You must be (Y/N).”

You looked up to meet her eyes, she was beautiful. “You must be Maria,” you pulled away from Howard and moved to shake her hand.   
  
She just ignored your outstretched hand and pulled you into another tight embrace. “We’re happy you’re here.”

Not knowing how to react you simply stood there, waiting as she moved to pull away from you. “I’m still not sure exactly why I’m here,” you turned your head to look at Howard. “Kinda fague in the letter, bud.”

“We didn’t want to say more than we needed to,” he shrugged and moved to stand next to his wife.

“You said it had nothing to do with the past,” you paused and crossed your arms, making sure to make yourself look intimidating. “You know I’m happy as I am now.”

Giving you a look that told you he knew you were lying he just sighed. “It’s not about the past, it’s about the future.”

“Future?” you asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Show her,” Maria just smiled and urged her husband to lead you down a hallway.

Nodding he held his arm out to you again. Declining the offer he huffed and walked away from you. You were quick on his heels, making sure no one was around when you spoke with him again. “Does she know what I am?”

“Yes,” was his curt answer before he stopped abruptly in front of a shut door. “She also backs me up on what I’m about to ask you.”

Opening your eyes widely you were about to back away from the man you’ve known for over two decades, at least until he opened the door you were stood in front of. It was a nursery. The walls were painted with light blues and other light colors to keep the room serene. Dozens of toys littered the corners of the room and right in the middle stood a crib. Not realizing how dazed you were, you barely noticed Howard grab your arm and pull you closer. “Howard,” you whispered, looking at the baby laying just in front of you.

“Meet Tony,” Howard said softly, smiling as he moved to stand on the other side of the crib.

Looking up at the man quickly you held back your nerves. You had rarely been around children, and even rarer had you known they parent of the actual child. Being an assassin in a government facility gave you very little time to make friends and you yourself could never have kids of your own. You felt a pang of something hit your chest, you weren’t really sure what exactly it was. It wasn’t the sadness you had been feeling for 25 years, that’s for sure. “You had a son?”

Nodding he held out his finger for the small boy to hold onto. You watched as he looked at his son with more love then you had ever seen. “Maria was pregnant when I wrote that letter,” he paused, running his hand over his son’s hair. “Ever since the war, Stark industries has become a center of attention.”

“I know,” you said, looking back down at Tony.

“I’m afraid that my work will cause problems,” he pulled his hand away from his son and ran it through his hair.

“What do you mean?” you asked, not taking your eyes off of the baby.

“I mean that I have enemies,” he growled slightly. “You of all people should know how that feels.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you snapped back.

“Nothing,” he said in more of a calm voice. “I just meant, you should know what it feels like to want to protect those you love.”

“What are you asking of me Howard?”

“We want you to be his godmother,” he smiled at you.

“Why would you want me to be that for you? I’m sure there are plenty of other people who could do that,” you said quickly, feelings your nerves hit again.

“Who better than a nearly immortal being who could kick anyone’s ass who ever tried to hurt him,” he said as a statement.

“Howard, I have more enemies then you could possibly imagine. I would be putting him in more danger,” you pleaded. You didn’t knowing why but a part of you hated the idea of being responsible for a child. You knew that it would only ever happen if something happened to his parents, but you preferred to keep to yourself. Being a part of a family again was something you didn’t want. It meant you’d eventually lose them again.

“But you would know how to keep him safe,” he sighed. “You would be able to protect him if something ever happened to us,” he looked at you with a glassed over look in your eyes. “Please.”

As you were about to reject the offer, a small hand grabbed your wrist. You hadn’t even realized you had stuck your hand inside of the crib. You looked down at Tony, only to see he had already been looking at you. His eyes were a warm brown that he must have gotten from his father. You watched as his fingers traced the hand he had a hold on, smiling to himself when he started to play with the bracelet you wore. The one you always wore for protection. For the first time since you lost Steve, you felt warmth in your chest. You knew it wasn’t the same feeling, but it was strong. You had to protect him, even if you would eventually lose him too. Breaking eye contact with Tony you looked up at Howard who had been watching his son play with your bracelet. “I’ll do it.”


	4. 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting John Winchester for the first time

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” you yelled running through the hallways of the large mansion. You had been in town on a hunt and decided to visit your favorite person. Your god son Tony Stark, son of world renowned  Howard Stark. **  
**

Howard had been able to talk you into looking after his son about 15 years ago, and you haven’t looked back since. Tony had wiggled his way into your heart and to this day you looked forward to seeing him whenever you could. He still didn’t know what exactly you were and you were happy about that, the less he knew the better. You knew though that he had his own suspicions about you, he often times asked questions as to why you never aged. You normally blew it off as the fact you had really good genes but as he got older he became increasingly smarter.

You continued to move throughout the house in search of the young man until your increased hearing picked up on footsteps. Smiling to yourself you walked in the direction of the stairs, quickly taking two at a time to where you assumed the young man would be. As you got to the top of the stairs you watched as one of the doors opened in the hallway, smiling when you saw Tony walk out of the room. “Well you sure grew big,” you smirked to yourself when he turned around shocked to see you.

“AUNT (Y/N),” he yelled and bolted towards you. He had always been affectionate towards you, ever since he was a baby and you just couldn’t help yourself. You knew that he was often times left alone with Jarvis while his parents were away on business so whenever you could be, you were there for him. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t stop by and say hi to my favorite kid,” you laughed as you held him tightly. Ever since you were appointed his god mother, you had been living safer. You didn’t give up hunting though, that was the one thing you refused to do when Howard mentioned you staying around for awhile. You stopped hunting for a little over a year when Tony had turned 10 so you could watch over him, but when your world began to catch up to you, you had no choice but to leave. Promising that you’d visit whenever you could. “Not that I’d call you a kid anymore,” you smirked pulling away from the boy who was now taller than you.

“Well it’s been almost a year,” he smirked to himself, but you could see some form of sadness gleaming in his eyes.

Wrapping your arm around his shoulders you smiled at him. “And I wish I could’ve come sooner, but,” before you could finish he interrupted.

“But you’re out their keeping the world safe,” he sighed and wrapped his arm around your waist. As you both made your way down the hallway he squeezed you. “Still wish that you’d tell me what you do.”

“The less you know the better little man,” you pushed him slightly as you walked into an open room that was the living room area of the floor you were on.

“Didn’t we just go over the fact I’m not so little anymore?” he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Just because you’re taller and from what I’ve heard you’ve gotten even smarter, doesn’t mean you’re not always gonna be my little man,” you smirked, plopping yourself down beside him and pinching his cheeks. “Just as handsome as your daddy though,” you laughed as he batted your hands away. “You gonna be a lady killer too?”

“Already am,” he answered smugly before his expression changes. “But it brings up the question of how you know dad was a lady killer, I mean he’s great and you look like you’re barely legal.”

“Good genes my good buddy,” you tried to play it off like normal but he wasn’t having it.

“Aunt (Y/N),” he sighed and turned to face you. “We both know that’s bullshit.”

“Language,” you scrunched your face up at the young man as you felt a pang of hurt flood through your chest. The only other person you knew that would ever say that word like that was Steve, ever the respectful young man. It was then you realized that it had been 40 years since you lost him, and worse off it was almost July 4th, his birthday.

Tony must have seen the change in your demeanor because he placed his hand on your shoulder and moved to look you in the eyes. “I’m older now. I know you’re not around because you want to keep your own crap at home but you’re my family. You’re the only person who seems to actually give a fuck about me.”

Sighing to yourself you shook your head at him. “Tony, you know that isn’t true. Your parents love you.”

“But they’re never around, even when they are they aren’t. I don’t see you as often as them but at the same time it feels like you’re around more often. I’m tired of everyone keeping stuff from me,” he sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Please just tell me something.”

Nodding you decided it was time to tell him your story. You let the last person you loved go without ever knowing the truth, you knew that Tony deserved this. He was a smart kid, you loved him as your own and you would take a machete to the neck for him. So you told him, everything. He was skeptical at first until you showed him your true self. You showed him the pictures you always carried with you. One of you and his father standing in front of Captain America’s shield laughing. Another of you and Steve when you were on down time, dancing to music that played throughout the room, smiling at each other with more love then Tony had ever seen someone else have. Even his own parents. The final picture was with you standing next to Steve and the rest of your team getting ready for battle. Your head held high, even though you remembered how hard your heart was beating in fear for the man you loved.

You showed him your abilities to lift things of a remarkable weight. Your heightened speed and fast reflexes. He was most mesmerized by your ability to heal quickly. He still didn’t believe you were a vampire though, not until you extended your fangs. He was shocked to say the least because his understanding of the lore was you would only have two, not an entire row. You felt proud of the young man when he never feared away from you, only watching you with curiosity. He knew you would never hurt him.

You stayed at the mansion for about a week with Tony until your job pulled you away from him again. You told him everything, even about the other things out there in the world including the monsters you would fight in order to save people. He told you that you would always be his true hero after that day and that no matter what happened he would stick by your side through everything. He tried to come with you when you told him you had to go on a salt and burn a few states over, but you instantly refused. Tony claimed that he had been reading all about everything you told him about and that he’d handle it, but you never wanted him to be in this life and made him swear he would continue with his schooling. You made him understand being a hunter was not a good life, even when you could save people. The ones you lost would always weigh you down, even on the best days.

After finishing your hunt you called Tony, just like he made you promise. When he finally agreed to drop the subject he made you promise that you check in with him more often because he hated the thought of losing you, he said you were practically his mother. You scolded him on it even if it made your heart swell with happiness at the confession.

Tony practically talked your ear off about his new inventions claiming that they were going to best his own fathers. The moment you got off the phone with him you decided to get a drink. It was July 4th, the day when most of the country would be out celebrating. But all you could think about was your lost love that would be well into his old age by now. You were so lost in thought and so much into getting drunk you barely noticed when a man sat down next to you at the bar.

The man’s voice was deep and gruff sounding, he sounded as though he had been through hell and back. You wanted to ask him if your assumption was true, but decided against it because when you saw him out of the corner of your eye you saw the truth. He was a broken man, his eyes were ridden with dark bags that told you he didn’t sleep much. Though his hazel eyes told you that he had seen horrors much life your own.

“Looks like you and me have a lot in common,” his voice sounded from beside you, causing you to actually turn your focus on him and raise an eyebrow.

“And what makes you think that,” you paused waiting for him to give you a name.

“John,” he smiled grimly at you before pointing at the empty glasses in front of you. “Looks like you’re drinking enough to get blackout drunk. Pardon my intrusion, but most people who drink like that on a day like today is someone who is in pain.”

Raising your glass to him you smiled slightly. “Right you would be. And I’m guessing you’re one of those people?”

“Yeah,” he laughed dryly and brought his glass up to his lips. “So since you know my name, could I have the pleasure of getting yours?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Turning your attention back in front of you, you gripped your glass tightly with both hands. “(Y/N),” you shrugged before looking back at the man. You had to admit to yourself he was handsome, but you were in no mood to have a hook up. Especially on the birthday of the man who still held your heart. “But I’m not looking for what you probably are John.”

“I assure you I’m only looking for conversation,” he shrugged. “But I can leave you be if you want.”

“Just don’t expect my answer to change,” you smirked at the man.

“Wouldn’t dream of it (Y/N),” he chuckled. “I’m a man with two young boys at home, I don’t plan on not being there for them tonight.”

“Unlike any other night?” you asked skeptically.

“Job keeps me away a lot, but I do it to protect them,” he sighed taking a swig of his drink.

“I know how that is,” you sighed running your hand through your hair at the thought of Tony.

“Got kids of your own?” he asked looking at you from the corner of his eye.

“Kind of,” you laughed slightly thinking back to Tony calling you his mother. “Not by blood.”

“Doesn’t make him any less yours,” he pursed his lips and looked down at his hand, you watched his gaze and noticed his wedding ring.

Opening your eyes widely you thought for a moment. “I didn’t realize you were married, sorry for assuming you only wanted my ass.”

“Sweetheart,” he laughed genuinely. “You’re gorgeous, but my heart only belongs to one woman,” his eyes turned cold at the mention, telling you exactly the same thing that you felt.

“You lost her didn’t you?” you asked softly, hoping not to over step.

“Yeah,” he huffed and leaned forward onto the bar. “Almost two years ago,” he sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you looked at him, genuinely sad for the man. “I know how that feels.”

“You lost someone recently too?” he asked looking back at you.

“Not so much recently, but the pain is still there. Probably always will be,” you sighed and moved your hand to your chest where you had Steves dog tags still resting. After Howard had found them a few years back you hadn’t dared taken them off.

Johns eyes followed your movements and saw the tags hanging from your neck. “Military man?”

“Yeah,” you laughed softly. “He was a real hero.”

“I was in Nam,” he sighed. “Did he die on the field?” he paused knowing how much he had seen himself, it was nasty business.

“Something like that,” you bit your lip and ran a hand over your face, trying not to cry and the memories of Steve clouding your vision. “Today is his birthday.”

“I understand now,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Since I’ve shared my heartbreak story, mind asking me how you lost your wife?” you said lightly, again not wanting to cross the line.

“She was murdered,” you saw him swallow thickly. “There was a fire, barely made it out with my boys.”

Your eyes softened as you looked at the man in front of you. You hurt for him, knowing full well the pain he was going through. You just wish that you had the chance at a family when you had Steve, but you were at a war. Not to mention you would never have been able to have a normal life, even if he had made it back. “Well I hope whoever was responsible, pays,” you said through gritted teeth, squeezing your glass so hard it shattered.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m going to make sure that they do.”

You looked at him shocked, you hadn’t been expecting to hear that come from the mans mouth. “Well,” you paused and stood from your seat looking at him. “Consider me offering you my help in finding the man.”

“Woah,” he stood up shocked as he looked at you. “Sweetheart, you don’t know what that entail. Not to mention we both met.”

Rolling your eyes you scoffed. “Consider me your new best bud. We both lost the loves of our lives, we do what we do to protect the people we love. What more do I need to know. I have a pretty good set of skills when it comes to hunting down assholes and making them pay,” you said nonchalantly. You stuck out your hand to shake his, that’s when he noticed your protection charms on your bracelet.

“You’re a hunter?” he breathed out.

Looking at him curiously you looked down at your wrist, forgetting about your bracelet most of the time because you were so used to it. “You know what this is?”

“Yeah,” he sighed out and looked around you both for listening ears. Grabbing your wrist he threw money down on the counter quickly, and walked you out of the bar. “You’re really a hunter?” he asked when you finally made it outside and to his car. A beautiful black Chevy Impala. You thought Howards cars were gorgeous but this had its own charm to it.

You nodded and swallowed, trying to keep your throat from being to dry. “Yes, and you?”

“Yeah,” he sighed out. “They bastard that killed my wife wasn’t human,” he said softly.

“Then consider us partners,” you smiled at him.

“Really? You don’t even know me,” his brows furrowed together.

“Don’t need to,” you shrugged. “I help those who need it, and you John do,” you held out your hand and he took it into his larger one. “Names (Y/N) (Y/L/N), and I’m one of the best hunters you’ll ever meet.”

His eyes gleamed in slight joy for a moment. “So I’ve heard,” he smiled and shook your hand. “Names John Winchester.”

“Well Winchester, let’s avenge your wife,” you smiled at him.


	5. 1991

“Come on old man,” you laughed at John as he lunged at you, attempting to take you down once again. Only for you to move quickly and slam into his back, making him fall on the ground in a heap. **  
**

“This really isn’t fair,” he huffed from his spot on the floor, not moving to get up.

“What isn’t fair?” you asked taking a deep breath, walking over to a cooler in the room that held blood bags. Man you loved technology now, being able to just drink from these rather then hunt some poor bastard who didn’t deserve it made your life easier.

“You’re a fucking vampire,” he finally pulled himself from the floor and stood, watching you as you drank from the bag you grabbed.

“So?” you looked at him incredulously.

“You’re stronger and faster,” he took a deep breath and walked over to a the cooler, grabbing a bottle of water he kept inside.

“I still don’t see your point John,” you laughed as you watched him practically chug the bottle down. “Slow down there buddy.”

Giving you a dirty look he sat on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m never gonna be able to take you down in hand to hand, you know that.”

“You need to be ready for the next time something comes for them John, I can’t go easy on you,” you said sitting down next to him you discarded your bag to the side. “Besides being a vampire only plays part to that, you know that. I was practically trained to be an assassin. You think any other vamps could do what I do?” you sighed.

“I wouldn’t know,” he shrugged and watched a smaller figure walk towards you.

“Consider yourself lucky, they’re a nasty bunch,” you cringe thinking back to the last vampire you encountered. You had been the one to kill him, but what he had done made sure you didn’t feel bad for it.

John didn’t answer, he just continued to watch as the figure walked over to you. “Aunt (Y/N),” the young boy said with a bright smile on his face, showing his adorable dimples.

Reaching out you pulled him down onto you, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. “Hey Sammy,” you nuzzled your nose against his neck, making him to continue to laugh. “How was school?” you looked at him and back up to his brother, who was now standing next to you.

“Same ol’,” Dean answered and looked at his dad with a straight face. Dean loved you like a mother he never got a chance to know but never showed it around John. It was almost like he hated the thought of his father knowing it, he didn’t want him to think that he had replaced Mary. So he was always curt to you, especially for a 12 year old.

Pursing your lips you looked at John who just shrugged. “You know for not seeing me for over a month you don’t seem like you missed me,” you said turning to look back at Sam.

Throwing his arms around your neck he hugged you tightly, which in turn caused you to smile and embrace him back just as tightly. “I did,” he whined and continued to cling to you, you even saw John smile slightly.

You had been hunting with John since you met for the first time. Of course he understood that you couldn’t always be around because you had a duty to the Starks, not that you’d leave if you didn’t. Tony was your boy and you’d never leave him. You explained to John that you didn’t want Tony to be apart of this life and he respected that, telling you it was okay he didn’t meet him. He just made you promise that you’d check in with him whenever you could, much like Tony made sure you did when you were gone. The past few years though, you had begun to see yourself as the unofficial member of this small broken family. You adopted two more boys who you loved with all of you. You even considered John as an annoying brother. So you split your time whenever you could between the hunters and the starks.

“At least someone did,” you huffed when Sam pulled away and got up.

“I missed you too,” John said, pushing your arm lightly.

“I know you did ol’ man,” you gave him a look before turning to look back at Dean. “What about you little man? You miss me?” you gave him a sweet smile, causing him to smile and roll his eyes. “Knew it,” you laughed and stood quickly, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. “It’s okay to show emotions for anyone other than Sam,” you whispered against his head.

When you pulled away Dean looked back at his dad. “Did she kick your ass again?”

John gave Dean a dirty look and stood from his spot on the floor. “You know it’s not a fair fight with her,” he said pointing his finger at you.

“He’s just grumpy he’s getting old,” you smiled and ruffled his hair, missing the smile in his eyes. “How about we take a break,” you looked at John and then back at the clock hanging on the wall of the motel room. “And I go get some dinner.”

John looked at his boys then back at you. “Yeah, dinner sounds good,” he said with a groan, stretching his aching muscles.

“Any requests?” you looked at all of the men in the room, making eye contact with Dean, already knowing his answer.

“Burgers and pie,” he answered with a bright smile, making his green eyes shine brighter.

“Any opposed?” you clapped your hands when none of them answered. “Alright, burgers and pie it is,” you smiled and moved to the bed closest to the door and grabbed your jacket and keys that set atop it. “Anyone in for a ride along?”

Sam was practically bouncing with excitement. He loved going on trips with you, even as small as something like this. He was always your shadow when you were around them, and you always loved it. “Please,” he whined.

John shook his head and looked at you. “Just as long as he wears a helmet.”

“What kind of monster do you think I am?” you pressed your hand to your chest, feigning hurt. “You heard papa Winchester pal, c’mon,” you moved to open the door of the motel room as he was pulling on his small coat.

“The kind that doesn’t wear one herself,” he rolled his eyes.

“The kind that’s a badass,” you laughed as you saw Dean crack into a smile. No one else would ever get away with talking to John the way you do, and he thought that alone was badass.

“The kind that’s an idiot,” John yelled as you walked out the door, his son close behind you.

“Can’t hear you,” you yelled back before Sam slammed the door shut. You both walked over to your black harley that sat next to John’s truck in the parking lot. Stopping next to your motorcycle you looked at the small boy. “Alright little man,” you smiled and grabbed the helmet that sat on the back of your bike. “You know the drill.”

“Why do I have to wear one when you don’t?” he looked up at you with big hazel eyes as you put the helmet on him.

“Two reasons,” you kissed his nose. “Because you’re gonna be smarter than me one day, so we need to protect that big beautiful brain of yours,” you put your hands on his cheeks and kneeled down to be at eye level with him, barely noticing as his cheeks tinted a slight pink. “Second reason being, you’re gonna do great things in this world and if anything happens I need to know you’re safe.”

“But you’re not safe without one,” he looked up at you curiously.

Sighing you stood up and put your hands on your hips. “I’m going to be okay without one Sammy, didn’t your daddy tell you I’m practically a superhero,” you patted his head. You knew that the Sam didn’t know what you were yet and you wanted John to be the one to tell him. They needed to hear it from him, so the day Dean found out it wasn’t as hard as a blow. Even if John had been teaching them to hate every monster, he made Dean see you were different. He made Dean see that you were family, not matter what you were.

“I already knew that anyways,” he said softly, causing you to smile at him more.

“You’re too sweet Sammy,” you pinched his cheeks and moved to lift him up.

“I can do it,” he huffed pulling away from you, his cheeks still pink.

“Alright,” you chuckled and moved to get on your bike. Straddling it you started it, waiting for Sam to get on. He eventually was able to get on without stumbling, which you chose to ignore to save him from blushing more.

It didn’t take long for Sam and yourself to pick up the food. You got back to the motel within thirty minutes. Walking through the door of the room you were expecting joy of the promise of hot food, but you walked into something that looked more like grieving. John was sat on the motel bed next to the phone the room provided you, his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. Dean was sat next to him, nearly the same exact position.

“Dean?” Sammy asked softly, causing both of them to shoot their heads up.

“John?” you asked softly, setting the food you had been carrying on the table. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean, take Sammy outside,” John said without looking at you.

You watched as Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him away from you. Your eyes met his and your heart felt like it was breaking at the looks they both gave you. “John what’s going on?” you asked after the motel door was shut.

“You need to call Tony,” he said softly, walking over and grabbing your shoulders softly.

“John,” you said softly, feeling as though tears were going to escape your eyes. You hadn’t cried since you lost Steve, and the thought of something bad happening to Tony brought the feeling back. “Dammit John,” you yelled at him when he didn’t answer.

  
“Jarvis called for you,” he couldn’t look you in the eyes. “It’s Howard and Maria.”

“What?” you looked at him, trying to calm your aching chest.

“There was a car accident and they,” he paused taking a deep breath.

You ripped yourself from his arms and moved as fast as you could to the phone, practically moving on autopilot. You dialed the number you had a hundred times before, dreading the response you’d get when they answered. The moment the phone stopped ringing and you heard someone breathing on the other line, you sighed in relief. Tony was safe. “Tony,” you said softly.

“Ma,” he responded, holding back a sob. You knew he was upset when he answered the phone to you like that, he never called you that unless something was seriously wrong.

“Tony, breathe,” you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, holding back your own nerves at the sounds of your boy crying.

“They’re dead, ma,” he said between sobs.

Looking back at John he just nodded, he must have known how hard this was for you. He was silently giving you the okay to leave, knowing he was your priority. “I’m coming Tony, just stay calm okay. I’m leaving right away and I’ll drive through the night. Don’t talk to anyone until I get there.”

“Okay,” he whispered into the phone.

“I love you Tony,” you said quietly. “Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too, ma,” he said before hanging up the phone.

You immediately got up from where you had sat on the bed and moved around the room, grabbing everything that you knew was yours. You didn’t even realize it when the boys entered the room, asking their father what was going on. “She needs to go for a little while,” you had herd John say to them.

“Can I go with her?” Sam asked, looking up at his father.

Shaking his head and whispering a quiet ‘no’, they continued to watch you frantically pack. You were about to just walk out of the room once you were done before you remembered you weren’t alone. Turning back to the two young boys in the room you dropped to your knees and hugged Dean tightly. “Take care of them,” you whispered to him, kissing his head softly before you moved to Sam.

“Will you be back soon?” Sam looked up at you with big eyes.

“Of course I will, can’t leave you with these two logheads,” you smiled at him grimly before pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you Sammy,” you whispered into his hair, missing how he smiled brightly.

Standing you moved to stand in front of John. You two had never really shared much affection other than the occasional handshake and hug when you thought he was dead. You nodded to him thinking that it would be the goodbye you had become accustomed to normally, but John was always surprising you. His strong arms wrapped around you tightly and held you to him in a sweet embrace. “You take care of your boy, you hear,” he said gruffly in your ear.

“You take care of ours,” you whispered back and hugged him tightly before pulling away.

“Always,” he looked at you sadly before you turned and left the motel room, only looking back when you mounted your motorcycle once again for the night.

You drove through the night and eventually made it to the house you were dreading since you left. You never bothered knocking anymore and just chose to walk straight into the house. Knowing what you may walk into you took a deep breath, holding it as long as you could before letting it back out.

You made sure to stay quiet as you moved through the house as to be able to hear where Tony may be. As you got further into the home you heard a deep breathing, you instantly knew it was him and went to him. The sight you saw was enough to bring tears in your eyes. Tony was passed out on the floor drunk, empty bottles of various different types of alcohol laying around him. “Tony,” you whispered his name, almost afraid he’d wake up and run from you if you were to loud.

Walking over to him you kneeled down next to him. He was alive, that was for sure. He wreaked of vomit and top shelf booze, you were sure he had taken from Howards private stash. You weren’t even surprised when you felt a stream of warm liquid run down your cheek, he was hurting and you hurt for him.

Running your hand down his back gently, he stirred and looked up at you through squinted eyes. “Ma?” he asked groggily.

“Hey little man,” you said softly as he reached up to brush his hand against your cheek.

“You’re crying,” he whispered and frowned, almost as if he was fighting back his own tears once again.

“Shh,” you hushed him and helped him into a sitting position. He started to cry once again and you immediately wrapped your arms around him and fell to the floor on your ass. You just continued to hold him as his body shook violently. “Shh,” you hushed him once more, pressing your forehead to the top of his head, running your hands up and down his arms gently.

“They’re gone,” he sobbed, sniffling when he tried to breathe through his nose.

“I know,” you whispered and kissed his head. “But I’m here Tony, it’s going to be okay,” you kept telling him it would be okay, even as you continued to cry for the man in your arms. It had been 46 six years since you had last cried, 46 year since you lost Steve.


	6. 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with the youngest Winchester after some feelios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you wondering, Steve will be back in this fic. However I'm trying to make sure important things that have happened in both the Winchesters lives and Tonys happened. Hence Howard and Maria passing and what not. Each chapter is a specific year and time period for the reader and those around them. Steve will return the year he came out of the ice which if my timing is correct would have been the same time as about season 7 of supernatural. But for now here's some feels with 12 year old Sammy

Running your hands down the old photograph you sighed. The edges were faded and the image on it wasn’t as clear as it once was. You lost Steve 50 years ago and no matter how hard you tried it still hurt just as much as it did the day it happened. You had been having nightmares about your final moments with him and continued to wake up in a cold sweat. **  
**

Though you didn’t witness the plane exploding your mind continued to play jokes on you, constantly playing back something that you knew happened. Your dreams would start off like any other day with Steve, laughing and spending time together training. Sharing your first kiss, giving yourself to him for the first time, telling him you loved him. Then it would dramatically shift to him blaming you for his death, saying it was your fault that he blew up. It was your fault that you weren’t there to stop the explosion, or be in his place. You weren’t sure why the nightmares were happening now of all times, but they continued to get worse.

You stared down at the photo, lost in your memories. It was taken a week before you were deployed. It was the first day you met James Barnes, Steves best friend since they were lads. You had instantly hit it off with him and you never saw Steve so happy. The night was spent drinking and telling stories. Bucky, as he told you to call him told you of how awkward Steve had once been prior to the serum. You would tell him about how Steve only was able to pin you once during your sparring, even with Steve claiming to go easy on you. A photographer had been walking around the room taking pictures of all of the soldiers, when Bucky practically ripped it from them and took a picture of you both.

You weren’t drunk and neither was Steve due to your enhanced bodies, but you were still giggling like idiots. Bucky managed to snap a photo of you kissing Steve, causing Captain America to blush like an idiot. The memory made you smile like an idiot, so much so you barely felt the tear stream down your cheek.

You ran your finger across Steves face and pursed your lips. “You’re still the idiot that holds my heart,” you whispered more to yourself and leaned back against your motel bed. You had decided on sitting on the floor once you woke up to avoid waking up the 12 year old who shared your bed. There wasn’t much light in the room due to the fact it was going on 3am, only the street lights that shined lightly through the window. It had become the norm while travelling with the Winchesters though. Moving from town to town was rough on the young boys but you agreed with John that it would be best in the end. Although when you took time off to spend with Tony he would leave them with Bobby Singer, a grumpy old man who barely trusted you at first. Though most recently he had warmed up to you, even telling you he considered you a daughter.

Placing the photo back in the small box you held your memories of Steve in, you pulled out an old drawing of his. He was an amazing artist and you wished you had more of him with you, but unfortunately a lot of his things were locked away by SHIELD not to be seen again.   
  


The drawing was of you while you were sleeping. At first when you saw it you gave him crap about how creepy it was, but when he told you that it was the first time that he had felt the drive to draw anything was when he saw how beautiful you were as you slept. Of course is was the morning after your first time together, your body still naked and your skin still flushed, but it was tasteful. The sheet you were wearing was covering most of your body, only a leg and your arm visible other than your head.

“(Y/N),” you heard a voice call your name from behind you, causing you to jump away from the bed and clutch your heart.

“Jesus, Sammy,” you breathed out, looking at the small boy who was now sitting up in the bed you had been sharing. “And here I thought no one could scare me anymore.”

“Sorry,” he murmured and laid back down.

“Oh sweetie,” you immediately softened your eyes as you looked at his saddened form. “I know you didn’t mean to,” you quickly stood and sat on the bed next to him, running your hand through his shaggy chestnut hair. “What are you doing up little man?”

“I woke up and you weren’t in the bed anymore,” he said softly, nuzzling into your hand as it cupped his cheek. “I was scared.”

“Why were you scared?” you asked looking down at him.

“I thought you left,” he murmured and pulled the blanket under his chin more.

Pursing your lips you looked over at the two men occupying the other queen bed, you were quite honestly surprised John was as fast asleep as he was. You had originally offered to share the bed with John so the boys could share a bed, but Sam practically begged you to share with him. You were normally used to bunking with John because of the solo hunts you’d go on with him pretending to be his wife. Which unfortunately happened more than you’d like to admit. Even now people still looked at you funny if a man and woman shared a room together when they weren’t married.

Turning your attention back on Sam you smiled at him. “I’d never leave you Sammy,” you laid next to him and held out your arms, which he immediately moved into. “I love you knuckleheads to much,” you whispered against his head.

“Even when you have to visit Tony?” he asked against your shoulder.

“Tonys my family too Sam,” you said rubbing your hand along his back. “He needs my help more than you guys do most of the time though.”

“He’s older then Dean isn’t he?” he asked.

“Yeah, about 9 years older,” you answered and yawned softly, letting yourself relax with him.

“Dad said you’re the only family he has left,” he yawned after you.

“Your dads right,” you sighed. “He lost both his parents a few years ago, so I’m pretty much the only person he has left.”

“So why doesn’t he join us?” he asked so innocently it made your heart clench.

“He’s a part of a different life sweetheart,” you sighed. “He’s brilliant just like you though. He does what he can to run his daddys company, meaning you can do whatever you wanna do too.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Really,” you kissed his head as you felt him smile against your arm.

“You think dad will let me hunt with you guys soon then?” he asked nervously.

Sighing you dreaded the answer to that question. You wanted the Winchesters to live a normal life but you knew that John would never allow it. He changed in the years that you’ve known him, he’s became colder. Shit, he even had another son that neither Sam or Dean knew about. You only knew about it because he was drunk and practically throwing things the night he found out about it himself. You wanted your boys to live a good life, even if you had to sacrifice yours for them. “Maybe.”

“You guys are awesome,” he sighed. “Fighting monsters like superheroes.”

You smiled at that, thinking back to what you were looking at prior to him waking up. “Hey Sammy?”

“Yeah?” he hummed.

“Did I ever tell you of the real superhero I knew?” you sat back a little and looked down at him.

“No,” he looked back at you incredulously.

You moved away from him gently and sat back on the floor. “C’mere,” you smiled as he scurried off the bed. “Since neither of us have anything to do tomorrow, I’m gonna tell you a story,” you hadn’t realized that John had woken up at this point, just listening to your voice.

“Okay,” Sam looked at you with wide hazel eyes.

“A long time ago, before I met your father I was a part of another hunting group. A very important one,” you paused and pulled a photo of Thomas and yourself from your box. “This was my partner,” you handed him the picture which he took from you gently, squinting his eyes in the dim lighting. “He was an amazing hunter, taught me everything that I knew. He was my best friend,” you smiled slightly when Sam handed you back the photo.

“What happened to him?” he asked softly.

“He passed away,” you looked down at it with sad eyes before setting it back in the box. “But he did it doing what he love and he saved people along the way,” you heard movement from across the room and you made eye contact with the oldest Winchester, John just gave you a sad smile as you continued.

You looked back down as you set your photo back in the box before pulling another one out, a picture of Howard stark standing next to the machine that helped turned Steve into Captain America. “Who’s this?” he asked as you handed him the picture.

“That little man is Howard Stark,” you smiled sadly at him.

“This is Tony’s dad?” he asked looking up at you incredulously.

“Yes, he and I worked together a long time ago,” you sighed and smiled softly. “As a hunter I worked with the government, meaning I knew some pretty important people. I worked alongside Howard on a very special project as the lead of my division.”

“What did you do?” he asked completely lost in your story.

“I helped on Operation Rebirth,” you said quietly and put a finger over your lips. “But you didn’t hear it from me,” you smiled as he giggled and handed you back the photo. “I didn’t get a chance to really know the professor who created the serum but he was brilliant.”

The next photo you pulled out was the photo of Steve prior to the serum. He was small but his eyes still held the warmth you had fallen in love with. “Who’s he?” Sam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

Before you answered you pulled the after photo of Steve right after the serum and handed it to him. “His name is Steve Rogers,” a smile ghosted your lips at the look of wonder Sam held in his eyes. “He became Captain America.”

“Really?” he looked up at you quickly, completely shocked you had photos of the one and only hero like this.  

“Mhm,” you pulled another photo out for him. It was the photo of you and your team during the war, including the Captain. “And this is was his team during the war.”

“That’s you?” he asked, immediately pointing to your picture.

“Yeah, it is. Good eye kid,” you laughed softly and took the photos back. “I was the one who trained Captain America, along with a few other soldiers. Ever since he became the super soldier I was by his side every day.”

“You were?” he now sat with his hands in his laps and his legs crossed.

“Yes, I was,” you sighed and set the photos back in the box. “I even fell in love with the man behind the mask.”

“What happened?” he asked innocently.

“We got deployed on a very secret mission. We needed to stop some very bad people from hurting millions of other people. On our way I got hurt,” you sighed and took a deep breath, trying your best not to relive the day like it was yesterday. “He saved my life and in the process I still lost him.”

“He died?” Sam asked softly. You hadn’t noticed the sad looks now given by both John and Dean who had recently woken up.

“Yeah, he died saving the world Sammy,” you bit your lip and looked at your box. “He was a hero, and you hear about what he did every day. You call us heroes,” you pointed to yourself and then the other two Winchesters. “But real heroics are earned, not granted. Just remember that little man.”

He just nodded his head and yawned. “So didn’t that happen during World War 2?”

“Yes Sam, it did,” you said.

“How are you still alive?” he asked, tilting his head. “And still so young.”

You noticed John sit up and was about to answer for you but you lifted your hand in his direction. So you explained to him what you were, at first he seemed frightened and tried to get away from you. However the more you explained it to him, the more he understood. He even embraced you as he heard your voice start to crack. The sun had finally started to rise by the time he had finally gotten back into bed, you tucking him in and kissing him on the head.

“You never told me all of that,” John had said as he made his way outside to you.

“Didn’t think it mattered much,” you didn’t look back at him, only leaning against the railing outside of your motel room.

“I told you about Mary,” he said sadly, leaning next to you.

“I told you about Steve,” you answered back curtly, still not looking at him.

“You didn’t tell me who he really was,” he shrugged and took a deep breath. “I figured his death was hard, but I didn’t expect that.”

“I don’t like talking about it,” you laughed dryly, finally looking at him. Noticing how his eyes were red and puffy. You chose not to address it.

“I can tell,” he smiled at you before look down at his truck and the beautiful black impala he let Dean drive. “I’m glad you did though, I know you’ve been having nightmares.”

“You do?” you asked genuinely shocked, you’ve always been quiet.

“I’ve seen you leave the room in the middle of the night or looking at old photos, I know the feeling. Didn’t take long for me to figure it out,” he pursed his lips and bumped his arm against yours. “Does it ever get easier?”

“Fuck no,” you laughed and pushed him back. “I miss him more everyday John, I barely ever cry and anytime something reminds me of him I just,” you took a deep breath.

“I get it,” he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him. This was the John you remembered first meeting, not the hardened hunter the world made him.

“I dream about him all the time,” you sighed against him, wrapping one of your arms around his waist. “It’s so real, I never got a chance with him outside of the war,” you said pressing your head against his chest. “If I’m being honest, before I had Tony in my life I didn’t care if I died. I hunted pretty recklessly.”

“Well you’re almost indestructible so I don’t blame you anyways,” he kissed your temple. “I’m glad that I have you around for the boys though, having a trained assassin as a babysitter keeps me at ease.”

Elbowing him in the side you laughed at him. “You’re an ass.”

“You love me,” he smirked his famous Winchester smirked and pinched your side.

Looking back towards your shared room you smiled slightly at the sound of Sam laughing at something Dean must have done. You would be lying if you said you didn’t love the Winchesters and you’d be lying even more if you said you didn’t love Sam as your own. Ever since he was old enough to really talk and walk, he’s always been at your side. John and Dean often times claimed he was practically a mini you. He made your chest feel warm again, maybe not like Steve once did, but the longer you’ve known the Winchesters the more you felt whole.

“Yeah, I love you all.”


	7. 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes off to college, but Johns still an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the angst

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” John yelled at you, his face red and his arms thrown out at his side.

“No John I’m not,” you stood in front of the 18 year old Winchester, defending him and his choice. “I stand with him, if he wants to go to college who are you to stand in his way?” you yelled back, shoving him when he moved closer.

“I’m his goddamn father,” he growled and shoved your hands away. “And you’re nothing to him, thats who.”

“How dare you?” you snarled and went to strike him but were stopped by Dean when he grabbed your arm, looking at you pleadingly. It hadn’t even been a week since Sam had been accepted into Stanford and everyone had been at each other’s throats. You encouraged Sam to follow his dreams of becoming a lawyer, while John and Dean were against him leaving. You looked at Dean as you dropped your arms to your sides. Dean understood why you wanted this but his father was stubborn and refused to back you up. “What happened to wanting the best for our boys John?” you said softly.

“Our boys?” he scoffed. “They aren’t your anything (Y/N), they’re my children. Not yours.”

Clenching your jaw you glared at the man you considered your brother. “You really think so lowly of me?” you hissed. Both Sam and Dean looked at you with concern laced in their eyes, you rarely ever spoke to anyone this way, let alone John. The moment John snapped at Sam about wanting to leave and you stood up for him, John turned on you. You never took shit from anyone, especially Winchesters and seeing you take the hits for Sam made them realize just how much you really cared for them. “I’ve been here through everything John,” you looked down at your hands and clenched your fists, taking a deep breath. “I have fought with you, I have protected and saved your ass countless times. I have risked my neck, quite literally in order to keep you alive and you say that I’m practically nothing.”

His eyes seemed to soften briefly but quickly changed back to the hard stare they held before. “He’s not going,” you growled.

“Dammit John,” you yelled. “I helped you raise these boys,” you jammed your finger into his chest. “And now you’re being to much of a goddamn idiot to see the good in this,” you looked back at Sam and Dean sadly. “Sam has a chance to get out, let him have it.”

Grabbing your hand tightly he bent down slightly to look you in the eyes. “If he goes, you go,” he raised his gaze to Sam, not changing his demeanor at all. “You go you stay gone,” he shoved you back roughly, causing you to fall to the ground with a thud.

“You asshole,” you snarled with your fangs drawn.

Dean quickly moved over to you, helping you sit up. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, looking at you with his calm green eyes.

Taking a deep breath you retracted your fangs, you had never pulled them on any of them and you wouldn’t start now. No matter how angry John had made you. “You’re not the man you were John,” you said in place of answering Dean, standing as he helped you. “You used to tell me how much you wanted them to live a normal life, how much you hated this life for them. And here you are trying to force them to stay. You want me gone, fine. But don’t look for me when you want me back,” you moved away from Dean and began shoving your things in your bags. Not looking back when you heard the door of the room slam shut.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked from his towering height above you, standing opposite of Dean.

“I’m fine Sam,” you sighed and stood straight looking at both men in front of you. “I can’t deal with this anymore. It’s nothing either of you have done, your father isn’t who he used to be and I want you both to live a life,” you frowned as Dean looked away from you. “Sam if you want to go to Stanford, I’ll take you myself. Okay?” you looked up at him as he smiled sadly at you.

“Thank you,” he whispered and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I want what’s best Sammy,” you whispered back as you pulled away from him. You moved to stand directly in front of Dean and placed your hands on his cheek. “I know you don’t want to hurt your dad, but you need to help yourself Dean.”

“Take care of yourselves,” he said gruffly, brushing your hand away from his face. Looking back at his brother and then back to you, you didn’t miss the flash of hurt behind his eyes before he walked out of the room. You watched as he walked out, not even bothering to look back at either of you.

Sighing you looked back down at the bed. “He’s just upset,” Sam said softly running his hand down your back. You didn’t know it but Sam would have always taken your side, even if it wouldn’t benefit him in the least. Over the years he went from seeing you as a mother, to a sister, to a friend, and more recently as a crush. He knew it was a terrible thing to think of you as such, but he couldn’t help it. Even as he was younger you always found a way to make him feel needed and wanted. He thought it was just because you were the only female figure in his life, but as he got older he knew it was more then that.

Smiling back at him sadly you grabbed the box that sat spilled over on the floor. “You’d think that of all things to fuck around with, he would’ve spared this in his rampage,” you said as you picked up the scattered pictures.

Bending down to help you, Sam picked up one of the photos he’d never seen before. He felt his chest clench in jealousy at the sight of you with another man. He knew that Steve was the man you would always love and you lost him horribly, but it still hurt to see. It was the picture of you kissing Steve, taken more than 55 years ago. “You never told me about this one,” he said softly as he handed it to you.

As you took it you smiled softly. “It’s one of my favorites. Bucky took the picture before we were deployed,” you sighed and put it inside of your box before working on putting the rest away. “He was a very innocent man, believe it or not. Always blushing when I would do things like that,” you smiled sadly. “He would always say ‘Doll, I’m supposed to be the one making you do that’,” you finished picking up the pictures and drawings and put them away. “It’s been 56 years since I lost him.”

Sam wanted to cry for you, hug you and never let you go. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose the love of your life and then have to life on without them. He knew his mother was murdered when he was a baby, but the way Steve passed seemed to be worse in a way. Literally exploding in order to protect his country is a terrible way to go, but he didn’t say anything about it. “He sounds like a good guy.”

You looked at Sam and rubbed his arm gently. “He was the best man I have ever met, you’re a close second,” you squeezed his arm before moving to sit on the edge of your bed next to the telephone in the room. Clearing your throat you picked up the phone before looking back at Sam. “Pack your stuff up, I’m going to give Tony a call and then we’ll set off. I’m gonna need somewhere to stay,” you smiled sadly at him and he just nodded and moved around the room to pack.

After dialing the number you knew by heart you waited for Tony to answer. “Hello,” his smooth voice answered.

“Hey Tony,” you said sadly.

“Hey Ma,” you heard the joy in his voice. “I thought you were on a hunt.”

“I was but we took care of it pretty quickly,” you sighed.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, hearing the way your voice held a sadness to it.

“Not really,” you watched Sam as he folded his clothes into his duffle. “Some things happened, I’m going to be visiting sooner than expected. Longer then expected even.”

“Do I need to kick someones ass?” he asked seriously, causing you to laugh.

“No sweetheart, don’t think you could even if you tried with John anyways. You forget I trained these boys,” you laughed as he chuckled.

“Well you know you’re more than welcome here, I’ll set something up for you as far as somewhere to live goes,” you heard voices in the background, he must have been at Stark Industries. You had almost forgotten he had acquired one of those new cellular devices you couldn’t stand. You didn’t answer right away however, to focused on thinking about what was to come of the relationship you had with the Winchesters now. What was to come with Sam and the already broken relationship with his father. Tony must have noticed your silence because you heard a very loud throat clearing. “What’s going on ma?”

Sighing you looked down at your lap and clenched your jaw before answering. “I’ll tell you when we get there, but on the bright side, you’ll get to meet Sam.”

“Shit must have really hit the fan, I’ll make sure another guest rooms ready,” he said with a hint of concern in his voice, he knew that you wanted to keep your seperate lives apart and that’s why he stopped asking about the Winchesters ten years ago. One of them being with you was not a good sign.

“That’s putting it lightly,” you grimaced, not noticing how close Sam had gotten until you felt the bed dip next to you. “We’ll be there some time tomorrow, I’m going to need to borrow your jet,” you hadn’t bothered looking up at Sam until that point and noticed the look of shock on his face. He knew Tony was rich but owning his own plane.

“Alright, I will see you then. If I’m not home, you know the drill,” he said with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes but smile anyways. “Let myself in, help myself to anything but the staff. Tony you know I’d never,” you just heard him laugh on the other end. It had been a joke for a few years now, ever since you said you were so hungry you could drain a horse, so he proceeded to tell you to stay away from the staff. “You’re freakin’ terrible,” you mumbled and said a quick goodbye to him before turning to face the youngest Winchester.

“So,” he pursed his lips making eye contact with you. “I’m going to meet the famous Tony Stark?”

You scoffed and patted his arm. “He’s something,” you got up and brushed off your knees, looking around the room to make sure everything you needed had been packed. It seemed Sam had packed away your things that were set about the room while you were on the phone. “Thank you Sammy,” you smiled down at him.

“S’nothing,” he smiled back at you slightly and quickly looked toward the motel room door when he heard more yelling.

“What now,” you growled, knowing full well it was probably John causing more of a scene. “Finish up in here and bring everything out to my car okay?” he nodded and watched as you made your way outside to see John standing near your car, which just happened to be next to his truck. You had given up on riding your motorcycle a few years ago after you realized a car would be more practical driving around with three full grown men, not that John or Dean for that matter road with you often. Sam had grown nearly a foot taller than you since he was a lanky 12 year old and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fallen in love with one of the cars you saw in Tony’s garage. The moment you saw it Tony knew you were head over heels for it and gave you the keys without asking, he always did that. You’d constantly try to stop him but he always used the excuse ‘you raised me, least I could do’ which would shut you up. You denied the color had anything to do with the color of a certain super soldiers eyes, but Tony knew.

Walking up next to your 1969 blue mustang, you watched as John practically yelled at Dean for most likely something out of his control. “Why are you freaking out about this Dad?” Dean finally yelled back.

“You know damn well why,” John pointed a finger at his oldest son.

“John,” you growled as you watched John’s eyes go colder looking at Dean. “You lay a hand on that boy, you’re in for a world of hurt.”

“Oh great, the traitor is back at it again,” he threw his arms in the air and turned to face you, turning his death glare on you.

“Cut the shit John,” you clenched your jaw before making eye contact with Dean. “Why are you yelling at him? Huh? What the fuck did Dean do to make you so angry?”

“It’s what he didn’t do,” he growled at you, taking a step towards you. Dean took a defensive step forward, ready to grab John if he got to close.

“What? You mean helping you brainwash Sam to be your perfect little soldier?” you hissed at him.

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about this,” he stood foot to foot with you now.

“Don’t I though?” you yelled and pushed him away from you. “You’re not the only one here who fought in a fuckin’ war John,” you continued to yell, stepping towards him, pushing him with each step. “You’re not the only person who’s lost someone they loved. I trained soldiers John, I know what it looks like. I saw shit to John, more than you could even dream of, and yet here I am. Here I have been for almost 20 years putting up with your bullshit. Trying to help you avenge your wives death because I couldn’t do it for Steve,” you took a deep breath to control your breathing, knowing if you didn’t reign yourself back you may bare your fangs again. “I helped you raised your kids John. I saved your ass countless times and I helped you learn what the hell you were doing, so don’t you dare tell me I don’t know a damn thing. If I ever had the chance to have a normal life again I would take it in a heartbeat, I will do whatever I can to help them have what we can’t,” without giving him a chance to answer you unlocked your car and got in, slamming the door. You saw Dean give you a sad look but he didn’t say anything after that, what could he say. He’s heard the stories of your life and he still considered you family, maybe not a motherly figure anymore but you were still family and the closest he’s ever had to a real mom.

You stared out the windshield of your car, gripping the steering wheel so hard your knuckles were white. You didn’t even notice the trunk open and bags get thrown in. You never saw the look of regret John gave in your direction at seeing you leave with his son, he didn’t mean what he said but it was too late to take it back. You were so out of touch that when you felt a hand on your arm you immediately grabbed the offender and bent there arm back. The moment you heard the yell of pain come from their mouth you released them. “Oh my god, Sam I didn’t mean too, I’m so sorry,” you sighed loudly and slammed your head against the wheel.

“Hey no, it’s okay,” he rubbed your back softly, urging you to look at him.

Sighing you sat up and looked into his bright hazel eyes, that seemed more green in the bright light beaming in through the windows of the mustang. “Are you okay?”

He looked at his wrist and nodded. “Yeah.”

“No Sam, I mean with what just happened,” you looked at him sadly when he avoided your gaze. You couldn’t even begin to understand how he felt, after being practically disowned by his father.

“Yeah,” he gave you a weak smile, still avoiding your gaze.

Cupping his cheek you forced his eyes to meet yours. “No matter what happens I will always be in your corner, you hear me?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I hear you,” he couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered when you smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s get to Tony’s and then we’ll get you to Stanford,” you ruffled his hair and moved to turn on the ignition. You couldn’t help the feeling of calm the rumble of the engine gave you as.

…

As you pulled into the drive leading to the Stark mansion you couldn’t help but watch as Sam’s face lit up in wonder. The boys had seen pictures of yourself and Tony at fancy parties held here but he never expected it to be this beautiful. It was just after 4 in the afternoon when you arrived and the soon was beginning to fall lower in the sky behind the mansion. It over looked a the ocean atop a cliff and even you had to admit that it took your breath away whenever you looked at the view.

“So this is it,” you said sheepishly.

“Wow,” he said breathlessly as you pulled in front of the home.

“Yeah, it’s even cooler inside,” you smirked as his face showed his excitement. “Maybe Tony will even show you his toys.”

Sam’s face contorted into something you couldn’t read making you laugh. “I hope that’s not a weird sex thing.”

“Oh sweetheart,” you wiped your cheek pretending you were in tears. “Knowing Tony it is a sex thing, but not those toys.”

He grimaced watching as you continued to laugh and get out of the car. He continued to watch as you walked to the trunk, opening it and hauling the bags out of it. As he made his own way out of the car he noticed the front door of the Stark mansion open and a man in his 30s walk out. He was shorter than Sam but still a little taller than yourself. His hair was a short dark brown and his face held a matching colored goatee.

“There’s my favorite person in the world,” the man said as he made his way to you. Sams gaze moved to you and he noticed your face immediately perk up and your lips turn into a dazzling smile that made his heart swell.

“Tony,” you breathed out and turned, almost running into his arms.

He embraced you tightly to his chest, picking you up and spinning you slightly. Sam knew that Tony was the guy you practically raised since birth but he couldn’t help the jealousy he felt, you were never like that with him. At least not so relaxed, then again he guessed it was due to knowing him longer and having a semi normal life around him.

“Hey Ma,” Tony whispered against the crook of your neck as he continued to hold you to him.

“Hey handsome,” you laughed trying to pull away from him.

“Looks like I’m not the only handsome one in your life anymore,” he smirked and looked at the younger man behind you.

“Tony Stark,” you moved away from him slightly as he let go. “Meet Sam Winchester.”


	8. 2005-2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize I never posted this chapter. So you get two chapters today.

_“Steve,” you breathed out with a smile on your lips as you looked at the man you loved walking towards you._ **  
**

_“Hey doll,” he smiled back and opened his arms wide for you._

_You immediately ran to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. He grabbed your thighs quickly to make sure you wouldn’t fall and held you tightly. Your lips met his in a sweet, tender kiss. You craved his touch for so long and it felt like a fire was being ignited in your veins. One of his hands moved up your back and into your hair, gripping tightly to keep you close as you deepened the kiss. With your legs wrapped around his waist tightly and your hands grasping his shoulders and hair tightly you weren’t going anywhere._

_You felt your sense of gravity shift as he dropped to his knees with you still tightly in his arms. When the need for air became to great he pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours. “I’ve missed you,” you whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear you._

_“Fuck, I’ve missed you too,” he said back before kissed your forehead._

_“Language Captain,” you laughed as you pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes._

_You could see his eyes glass over with unshed tears. “I’m sorry,” you could see he tried to stop them but a tear escaped and run down his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“Shh,” you shushed him and ran your thumb across his cheek wiping it away. “It’s okay, it’ll always be okay,” you said ghosting your lips over his. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

“Dammit, what did I just walk into?” you heard Tony’s all too familiar voice  whisper yell in your face, causing you to wake up from the sweetest dream you’ve had in years.

Groaning you opened one eye to stare at the man next to your bed. “What?”

“That,” he pointed to the bed next to you.

Turning slightly you looked behind you to see a man in your bed. You had no idea what his name was, just that he was the most recent one you brought back home with you. You were surprised he stayed, normally they would know that once it’s said and done you leave. Sighing you looked back up at your godson. “Operation husband?” you yawned and looked back at him.

Squinting his eyes at you he sighed and nodded. “Fine,” he grumbled and left the room. Pretending to go back to sleep you waited for Tony to reenter the room. Any time a man or woman wouldn’t leave you or Tony would act as the others spouse, scaring them off most of the time even if it didn’t happen often. “HONEY I’M HOME,” Tony said as loudly as possible, slamming your bedroom door open. Effectively waking up the man in your bed.

“What the fuck,” he groaned and sat up, staring at the strange man.

“Sweetheart,” Tony said with venom laced in his voice, looking at you when you sat up with the unnamed man.

“Hmm,” you hummed and stretched, doing your best to keep the sheet over your naked chest.

“What the fuck is this?” Tony pointed at the man in your bed.   
  
“Who the fuck is this?” the man looked at you and pointed back at Tony.

“I’m her husband you twat,” Tony growled at him.

The man’s eyes opened widely as he looked between you and Tony. “Look dude, she didn’t say she was married.”

Tony took a step towards the bed with his jaw clenched and his hands formed into fists at his side. “Get out,” he glared at the other man.

The man quickly got out of the bed and began picking up his clothes, not bothering to put anything on and ran out of the room. You couldn’t help the laugh that left your lips as you watched him run butt ass naked. “You deserve an oscar.”

“Well, he’s in for a rude awakening when he gets to the living room,” he pursed his lips and looked out the door.

“What do you mean?” you raised an eyebrow and stood from the bed with your sheet wrapped around your body.

“Two flannel wearing hunters are here to see you, hence why I came in here while you had company,” Tony smirked as it took you a moment to realize who you had been talking about.

“You mean?” before Tony had a chance to even answer you heard a loud very unmasculine scream come from the other side of the house and a deep chuckle you recognized immediately. Not giving Tony a chance to stop you, you ran out of the room not bothering to get dressed.

The moment you made it into the living room you saw two very familiar faces you hadn’t seen in nearly four years. Both were a little taller, especially the younger of the two. They both were even a little more muscular. You hadn’t even realized one of them saw you. “(Y/N),” the shaggy haired man asked, smiling at you with his dimples on full show.

“Hey Sammy,” you smiled as you met his eyes. Your smile faded into a smirk when you noticed Dean holding a pair of pants. “Where did you get those?” you asked point to them.

“That asshole who just ran out may have dropped them,” he smirked and winked at you.

“You’re terrible,” you laughed and walked over to them. Both boys went to pull you into a hug before realizing you were only wearing a sheet. Noticing their reluctance you laughed. “You act like you haven’t seen less on a woman before,” you shook your head and pulled Dean into a tight hug.

“Not use to seeing the woman I look at as a mother near naked. Though I’m guessing that asshole had something to do with it,” he quickly embraced you tightly and pressed his face into the crook of your neck.

“I missed you Dean-o,” you kissed his cheek before pulling him away from you. “And yeah, but I have no idea what his name is.”

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at you. “Thought you couldn’t get drunk.”

“Can’t,” you shrugged. “Tony developed something for me that simulates it though, it’s a tablet that has enough alcohol content in it to kill an elephant.”

“Damn,” he laughed and squeezed  your arm before you moved over to Sammy.

You looked up at the younger Winchester and pursed your lips. “Stop getting taller,” he laughed before pulling you into a bone crushing hug. Hugging him back your pressed your face into his chest. “You even have more muscles,” you mumbled, causing him to laugh more.

“Alright (Y/N),” you heard Tony say from behind you. “No molesting them in my living room.”

Pulling away from Sam you rolled your eyes and held the sheet to your chest tighter. “That’s only for you love,” you turned your head to smirk at him before moving to sit on the couch with a huge sigh.

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other questioningly before sitting on the couch opposite from you. “Don’t mind her, she’s just grumpy this morning,” Tony said sitting next to you, draping his arm on the couch behind you.

Clearing his throat Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “You seem different.”

You watched as Sam elbowed his brother and gave him a dirty look. “What he means is, we were surprised you weren’t already awake. Normally you don’t sleep in.”

“She also didn’t use to bring unnamed men home,” Tony added smirking at you, to which you responded by pushing him away.

“What can I say?” you shrugged and looked at the Winchesters. “Tony’s a bad influence.”

“When’s the last time you were on a hunt?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

You pursed your lips and thought for a long moment. “And going to a fake haunted house doesn’t count,” Sam said.

Sighing you slouched back into the couch. “Then probably not since the hunt I went on with your dad before you went off to college.”

“She’s been working with me since she’s been staying here,” Tony said.

“So what you’re saying is you’re rusty?” Dean laughed and leaned back against the couch.

“I’d prove you wrong Dean-o but as you can see I’m in a sheet, I’ll save you the embarrassment of being knocked on your ass by a naked woman,” you winked at him. “Not that its any different from a normal Friday night for you.”

“Oh how I’ve missed the sarcasm and snark,” he rolled his bright green eyes but still smiled nonetheless.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you both, but before I ask why you’re here, I should probably put some clothes on. I’m guessing this isn’t a social call,” you sat up on the couch prepared to stand when Tony put his hand on your arm, giving you a questioning look. “They never show up like this unless it’s something to do with the life Tony,” you looked at him and smiled sadly. Even though you two had an odd relationship now, you were still the only family he had left. The thought of you leaving him again after nearly four years killed him. He knew it had been a matter of time until you needed to go back to hunting but he had hoped it wouldn’t be for a long time.

Looking back at both boys they nodded sadly and Tony let you up with a sad look on his face. Tony got up and followed you to the room you had been staying in since you moved in. “You can’t seriously be going back.”

Rolling your eyes you threw your bedroom door open and walked to your closet. “They’re my family Tony, I don’t know what’s going on but they wouldn’t show up like this unless it was major. Especially since Sam was out,” you sighed and wiped your hand across your face. “Sam had a girlfriend, you know that? He was going to probably marry her and become a top notch lawyer, and now he’s here. Something must have happened, something horrible because he wouldn’t have come back. I can’t let them go through this alone.”

“You don’t even know what this is (Y/N),” he walked up next to you where you just stood standing, looking at nothing in your closet. “I’m your family too, in fact after Jarvis passed you’re the only one I got left,” he sounded like he was about to cry.

You turned to look into his glassy brown eyes. “I’m never going to truly leave you Tony, no matter when I go I will always come back. You hear me?” you put your hands on his cheeks as a tear ran down them.

“I hear ya Ma,” he smiled sadly and looked back into your closet. “Your black jeans and grey henley.”

You nodded. “Guess it’s due time for me to break out the hunter clothes again huh.”

“Better those then the shit I bought you that cost a fortune,” he smirked and laughed softly.

“A small fortune to the giant one your father left,” you pointed a finger at him before grabbing the clothes he suggested. “So don’t start with me.”

“Gotta get my arguments in while I can, not sure how long you’ll be gone this time,” he shrugged and handed you a pair of red cotton boyshorts and a black sports bra causing you to raise an eyebrow in question. “You’re not gonna ruin the nice lingerie I bought you with this shit.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, taking the garments anyways. “You know, it concerns me how well you know my closet.”

“Well I payed for it,” he shrugged and smirked as you pulled on your underwear underneath the sheet.

“Yeah well I changed your shitty diapers,” you laughed and turned your back to face away from him, letting your sheet drop. Tony would never get used to how unscarred your skin is. He’s seen you beaten and bloody more than a few times and yet you always healed 100%, except for a scar on your hip he was never able to get you to explain. It wasn’t large and hideous, it more looked like someone cut you and stitched you up surgically.

“You loved it,” he scoffed and watched as you pulled your sports bra on over your head before turning back around to face him. “I still think it’s weird all your hunter clothes are mens.”

“Just the shirts,” you shrug and grab your jeans, sliding them on quickly before walking out of the closet, holding your shirt in your hands. “They’re cheaper, warmer, and wearing multiple layers makes it easier to get out of a particular situation easier.”

“Still, they’re your clothes not stuff you stole from a guy you were will. You’re so abnormal,” he cringed slightly.

You were about to walk out of your bedroom with him hot on your tail, holding a pair of socks for you that you had seemed to forgotten. Grabbing them you stuff them in your hand with your shirt and pointed your free hand at him. “You forget that I’m still in love with a dead guy Tony, unless it was a shirt from you, John, Sam, or Dean I don’t want it. And even then it’s not the same.”

Tony saw the look of hurt flash through your eyes and felt horrible for bringing up the subject. Trying to change the mood he pointed at your torso. “You really gonna walk out there like that?”

“Like what?” you looked down at yourself and saw nothing wrong. All of your intimate places were hidden.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” he said flatly.

You shrugged him off and walked back into the living room anyways. “They’ve seen me in much less before Tony.”

He ran up next to you and bit his lip thinking about how he wanted to ask you his next question. “Do I even want to know why?” he scowled at how his question came out much less innocent than he intended.

You just laughed and scratched the back of your neck, turning to head down a hallway to the living room. “I shared a room with three men for years Tony, some of those rooms didn’t have functioning locks on the bathroom door. Shit happens.”

Tony made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth at the realization but couldn’t hold the smirk off that graced his lips when he saw the way Sam Winchester blushed as you walked into the room, which you didn’t seem to notice. “Now this is the (Y/N) I remember,” Dean laughed and winked at you.

“Walking around not giving a fuck?” you laughed and smacked him upside the head when you walked past him.

“Pretty much, ain’t that right Sammy?” he looked at his older brother, his face contorting in confusion as Sams was flushed and he was avoiding looking in your direction.

Clearing his throat, Sam wiped his hands on his jeans before answering. “Uh, yeah.”

Dean squinted his eyes at him briefly. Could his brother still have a crush on you? After practically being in love with that Jess girl. Shaking his head he looked back at you and smiled as you sat down on the couch across from him once more, now wearing your shirt and putting your socks on. “So what’s the real reason you guys are here?” you huffed as you pulled on your second sock.

Rubbing the back of his neck Sam looked up at you. “We need your help.”

“Kinda figured that much,” you scoffed and put your feet up on the coffee table, not giving Tony the satisfaction of you seeing his dirty look.

“Dad hasn’t been home in a few days,” Dean said carefully.

“He’s probably on a bender. God knows how John gets sometimes, is that really the only reason you’re here?” you asked and rolled your eyes. Of course it had to do with John, a man who hadn’t bothered checking in with you for years, even when you’d try to call him.

Dean pulled out a small book from his coat and laid it next to your feet. “Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.”

You instantly sat up and grabbed the book. “Is this,” you looked at it carefully before meeting Dean’s green gaze.

  
“We found his journal in Jericho, a woman in white. He was hunting it then for some reason left it for us,” he pointed a finger at Sam then back to himself.

“Why would you bring him back into this?” you whispered as you looked back down at the journal. “Sammy was out.”

“(Y/-” Dean started but you shot out of your seat quickly and flung him down on the ground, pinning him.

“Why would you take away the chance at normal he had Dean?” you yelled as you felt your eyes burning with unshed tears.

You felt two strong arms wrap around you and pull you off of Dean. “Calm down before your fangs come out,” it was Tony’s soothing voice in your ear.

“He didn’t make me do anything,” Sam came to stand in front of you, his hands on his shoulders. “I was going to go back after we found dad,” he looked down at his feet. “Had a interview for law school and Dean was going to let me go when we couldn’t find him in Jericho. There was a fire,” he sighed and bit his cheek. He understood how it felt to lose someone you loved now, maybe it wasn’t his true love but it still hurt.

“Sammy,” you reached up and cupped his cheek. “What happened?”

“I met a girl,” he sighed and leaned his head into your hand as you felt Tony releasing you.

“Was it Jess?” you asked rubbing his jaw with your thumb.

“How did you?” he asked you shocked.

“I kept an eye on you,” you looked down at Dean who was still on the ground, afraid that any sudden movement would set you off again. “On all of you. May not have been hunting, but I made sure you were safe.”

“Makes sense,” Dean huffed as he finally stood up, brushing himself up. “Glad to see you aren’t rusty,” he smirked and sat back on the couch, gladly taking a glass of amber liquid Tony handed to him.

“You would have loved her,” Sam smiled at you sadly, not paying his brother any mind as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Did she?” your heart clenched for the young man in front of you.

“Murdered,” he choked on a breath. “Just like mom.”

“Oh god,” you quickly embraced him as he buried his face against your neck. You turned your head to see Tony look at you sadly but nodded, knowing what you had to do. Running your hand through Sams hair you kissed his temple softly. “I’ll help you find John.”

…

“YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH,” you yelled walking into John Winchesters hospital room. Things had went from bad to shit. John had been sending you and the boys on numerous hunts and had continued to keep hiding from you until you found out from a good friend where he was. Missouri Moseley had had enough of hiding where John had been. She explained to you how terrible she felt for keeping it from you when you went to see her, but she had promised him. You didn’t blame her, but your anger for the man grew. Even when you met with him on a vampire hunt he didn’t want you around, his goal was the damn Colt. A gun rumored to kill anything, even demons. He became more cold hearted then when you had seen him the last time. He even held the damn gun in your face after shooting another one of your kind.

“Now what did I do,” he growled watching you storm into his room. He wanted nothing more then to embrace you in a tight hug, he missed you. He missed your fire and how good you were with his boys. He missed your laugh and how much you loved kicking his butt in hand to hand. You were his sister and he pushed you away. He hated himself for it, but it was to late now.

“You really think that Sam wouldn’t tell me what you asked him for? Summoning that asshat to kill him while Dean is dying, that’s low even for you. Of all the goddamn things you could do,” you could feel the tears run down your cheeks, which the sigh of made Johns. You made your way directly next to his bed, trying your hardest to stop the tears from falling but you couldn’t. “This is your fault,” you hissed, looking at the hurt man before you. It wasn’t fair he got away with just a few injuries.

He didn’t look at you, his jaw was clenched. “Did you tell him what the stuff was for?”

“No, but I’m sure Bobby will,” you growled and crouched to look scowl at him. “What the fuck happened to you John? Huh?”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” he directed his attention back to you defensively.

“Your obsessed John, Dean is literally dying and all you can think about is that god damn demon,” you choked back a sob and ran a hand down your face. “The John I met 20 years ago would be doing whatever he could to save his son, not trying to get even like this.”

John sighed and ran a hand over his scruffy face. “I’m not summoning him to kill him.”

“What?” you looked at him skeptically.

“You’re right,” he pressed his face against his palm and you saw a tear run down his cheek. “It’s all my fault, I’m going to make this right in the only way I know how.”

“So you are killing the demon?” you furrowed your brows not understanding him.

He shook his head and grabbed your hand lightly, trying to look you in the eyes without crying. “My life for Deans,” he whispered just loud enough for you to hear.

“John no,” you immediately responded knowing that there had to be another way. “No, I won’t let you do that,” you could feel more tears stream down your cheeks. You weren’t use to the tears, you rarely ever cried, normally you would just shut your emotions off but right now that wasn’t an option.

“I’m not asking you to let me,” he said back gruffly and smiled at you sadly. “It’s time I act like a father (Y/N/N),” he pulled you to the bed more and embraced you tightly. “You take care of them okay.”

“Joh-” you were about to argue but he stopped you.

“Please,” he whispered sounding more broken than you had ever heard him. “I’ve lost Mary, I can’t live with myself if I lost Dean too. I can’t watch him die,” he sobbed and pressed his face against your neck.

“I can’t watch you die either,” you whispered, realizing you wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“You’re better at the whole parent thing then I am,” he smiled against your neck. “They need you, not me.”

“You’re their father,” you pulled away from him and held his face in your hands. “You’re my brother, my best friend.”

Holding both your hands tightly he laughed humorlessly. “I’ve lived a long life, it’s okay.”

Kissing his forehead softly you left your lips against him, holding him to you tightly. “I can’t stop you, I won’t stop you. But please don’t leave without saying at least some sort of goodbye.”

“I won’t,” he pulled away and cupped your cheek softly. “No matter what I said in the past, you are more of a mother to them then I could ever be a father. I’m sorry for what I said and did to you, please take good care of our boys.”

“Always,” you gave him a watery eyed smile before you heard the door being pulled open, Sam stomping his way in with a duffle bag. John nodded at you to leave before Sam let him have it. Looking at Sam and giving him a soft smile you left the room.

Walking into Deans hospital room, you could feel your heart break. He was so broken and barely alive you knew it would be a miracle he’d survive without the help of a supernatural being. Sitting in the chair next to his bed you grabbed his hand lightly and rubbed the back of it with your thumb. “I always hoped you’d out live me,” you laughed dryly and kissed his hand. “My beautiful boy,” you felt a the temperature in the room drop slightly the longer you stayed with him. “Dean, if that’s you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to stop this. It should be me in this hospital bed,” you shook your head and laughed. “I still remember holding your hand when you got hurt on a hunt the first time and John had to stitch you up. You were crying like a baby, even if you would never admit it,” your hair flipped slightly as there was a breeze in the room, causing you to laugh a bit more. “I love you kid.”

You didn’t know how long you sat in the room with Dean but the moment he shot up awake, you knew John was successful. Sam had walked in the room just as it had happened and ran out to get a doctor to remove the tube in his throat. Dean had instantly grabbed your arm and looked up at you, causing you to let out a choked sob.

After the doctors removed the unnecessary equipment and checked Dean was healthy, he immediately embraced you in a hug. You hugged him back just as tightly and smiled against his cheek. The only thing pulling you apart was the clearing of a throat. You pulled away from Dean to look up at John, seeing his saddened look you knew it must have been a shit deal made, but at least his son was alive. You kissed Dean on the cheek and whispered to him you’d be back later, letting John have a moment alone with his sons. Before walking out of the room John caught your arm and pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love ya, kid,” he said just loud enough for only you to hear.   
  
“I love ya, too, ol’ man,” you gave him a glassy eyed smile and left the room.

You had been on your way back to the room from getting a coffee when you heard the yelling. You started running towards where it had come from only to see nurses and doctors run into the room John had been staying in. His deal was for the same day. You started running faster, not caring it was inhumanly quick. All you wanted was to save your friend. You watched as Sam and Dean stood in the doorway, trying to push their way through.

When you stood behind the Winchesters you couldn’t take your eyes off of Johns lifeless body as they tried to resuscitate him. You knew it was useless but you couldn’t help but hope he’d be okay. The world seemed to slow as all of the doctors stopped and began speaking to eachother calmly.

“Okay that’s it everybody, I’ll call it. Time of death 10:41 am.”


	9. 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Angst, and confusion. Wouldn't be me without the angst guys.

The moment you opened your eyes you knew something was off. You weren’t in the hotel room you fell asleep in anymore. Sitting up you looked around the room, you were in a decently sized bedroom. You couldn’t remember going home with someone last night, where were you? Chewing on your bottom lip you pulled the blanket away from you body, you were in a very large t-shirt that definitely was not yours. “What the fuck,” you whispered and moved to get out of the bed when you noticed something on the ring finger on your left hand. It was a small diamond ring. Your eyes opened widely at the sudden realization and you knew you had to leave immediately. This wasn’t a dream, and if it was it was a very fucked up dream. Getting up you frantically searched around the room for your clothes. 

It was when you finally gave up searching the ground that you realized the shower in the ensuite bathroom was on. Great, the person you had slept with last night was still here. Rolling your eyes you sat back down on the bed and sighed. Placing your head in your hands you groaned at how stupid you must have been last night. You don’t remember taking one of the pills Tony makes for you to get drunk though. You remember talking with Sam and Dean about a possible Djinn hunt and then going to bed. Your head shot up at the realization, could a Djinns poison work on you? 

The sound of a door opening drew you from your thoughts and a part of you wanted to see the person you had slept with last night, but knew you probably shouldn’t yet. Their footsteps were very faint against the hardwood floor as they walked up to the other side of the bed. You barely registered it when you felt the bed dip as they put their body weight down on it and move towards you. 

“Even after all this time, still never get used to you wearing my shirt,” a familiar deep voice said behind you. 

Taking a deep breath as he got closer, a chill ran up your spine as familiar calloused hands snaked around your waist. “Steve,” you breathed out his name, almost as though if you said it any loud he would disappear. 

“The one and only,” you could feel his smirk as he pressed his lips against your neck. 

You pulled away almost immediately. If felt to real, he was dead and this wasn’t a dream. You looked back at him, he looked exactly like your Stevie. “What are you?” you said, venom dripping in your tone, causing him to furrow his brow in question.

“Doll, what’s going on?” he said, standing from the bed in front of you. He was only wearing his a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“You’re not Steve,” you hissed. “Steve died in 1945, what are you?” you growled at him. 

“Sweetheart, did you have a bad dream or something? I’m not dead and it’s 2007,” he reached a hesitant hand towards you. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, alias Captain America died in 1945 when he took a plane down in the middle of nowhere,” you took a step away from him. “So what are you? A demon? Shapeshifter?” 

“Captain America? You mean those weird superhero movies, is that why you’re acting like this? Did you watch it last night or something and have a dream about it?” he rolled his eyes. “You always did have a thing for men in superhero costumes.” 

Before you had a chance to answer the bedroom door swung open with a little boy running in the room towards you. “Mommy,” he had short brown hair and his blue eyes looked so familiar. 

Steves hand shot out quickly grabbing the young boys shoulder before he could get to you. “Buck, moms not feeling to well right now,” he looked down at the boy who looked back up at him. 

“Is it her PTSD?” he said softly, sneaking a peak back over at you. 

Your brow furrowed at that, sure you had nightmares but you never lived them when you were awake like that. You watched as Steve nodded to the young boy and turned back to face you. “Buck?” you asked when he looked back at you. 

“Your son (Y/N),” he whispered. “Doll, I need you to calm down. We aren’t there anymore, okay? We’re safe in the states.”    


You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could answer the shrill sound of a cell phone cut you off. Moving your gaze the nightstand you recognize it as the flip phone Dean always made you carry. Walking over to the phone you picked it up and looked at the caller ID, missing the confused looks of the two other people in the room. Your heart beat faster as you pulled the phone up to your ear and hit accept to answer the phone. 

“John,” you said flatly, not sure who would be fucking with you further like this. 

“(Y/N/N), everything okay?” you heard his familiar chuckle. “You sound pissed.” 

You looked back over at the two boys in the room and swallowed thickly. Steve, Bucky, and now John, they were all dead but now two were very much alive and another in the form of your son. “Yes John, everything’s fine,” you bit out and closed your eyes trying to collect yourself. 

“Alright well, good. Wanted to know if you guys were still up for coming over for dinner tonight, Mary is looking forward to see you guys and Sam's coming down from Stanford. Hell, Deans supposed to be bringing a date along with him too,” he laughed again. 

Opening your mouth to answer you were cut off by Steves strong hand grabbing the phone from you and putting it up to his ear. “John?” 

You couldn’t hear the conversation but the entire time you were glaring daggers at Steve. As you kept staring at fake Steve you barely noticed the young boy come up next to you and pull on the hem of your shirt. “Mommy?"

You immediately regret looking down at him. He looked just like Bucky and it made your heart clench. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes much like the friend you lost. Biting the inside of your cheek you took a deep breath. Bucky’s death wasn’t your fault, you tried to save him from the train but he lost his grip before you and Steve could make it to him. You hadn’t thought about it in years and it made you feel horrible. You could remember meeting Bucky for the first time after you and Steve saved him from Hydras clutches. Sure he was a giant flirt when he didn’t know what you were to Steve, but you still loved him like a brother. He was Steve’s only family left in the world and Steve was yours, so of course you welcomed him with open arms. 

You jumped when a rough hand touched your shoulder. “(Y/N),” Steve’s voice brought you back from your thoughts of the past. You just continued to stare blankly at him, you couldn’t show this thing any emotions or it could be used against you. “Buck,” Steve looked down at the young boy. 

“Yes, Daddy?” he looked up at his father with bright doe eyes. 

“Go get your brother, he normally gets your mother to snap out of it,” the second Steve stopped talking Bucky ran from the room towards what you assumed was his brother. “Doll, look at me. Really look at me,” his face was just inches from yours, so close you could feel his breath hit your face. You looked him in the eyes and noticed the love and kindness he held in them. That he had always held in them for you. “You know me,” he said sadly. 

Before you had a chance to answer you heard loud thumps from outside the bedroom, two sets of running footsteps. When you looked at the door you saw Bucky once more, but another very familiar looking boy ran in the room. “Ma?” 

“Tony?” you looked at the 15 year old boy closely. He looked exactly like he did in 1985. 

“Yeah ma,” he walked over to you slowly as Steve moved away from you. “It’s me,” he smiled at you sweetly. Your heart clenched at the thought this boy could be anything but your Tony. You thought about it for a moment and really considered where you were and what was happening. It seemed these people, these men from your past have had to deal with this situation before. Could this be real. 

“This can’t be real,” you whispered as Tony was closer to you now. 

He softly put his hands on your biceps and looked you in the eyes. “Ma, it’s me. It’s your son,” he looked at you sadly. “I love ya ma, you promised never to leave me,” he said softly. “Don’t break that promise now, please,” he said just loud enough for you to hear. 

You looked around at the two others in the room. Steve was holding the young Bucky tightly, his jaw was clenched tightly as he watched your exchange with Tony. Looking back at Tony you saw the familiar softness in his warm brown eyes. “Tony,” you smiled softly as you put your hand on his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. You weren’t entirely sure what was going on but you weren’t going to fight it if it was real. Maybe that entire life as a vampire was just a dream. This felt real, even more real than that other life. “I’m sorry.”

Tony squeezed you tightly and pressed his face into the crook of your neck. “It’s okay, ma,” he whispered before pulling away. You and Tony continued to look at each other until his attention was drawn away from a hand on his shoulder. Tony just nodded and pulled away from you. In his place Steve now stood. He seemed taller then you remembered him, maybe it was just because you started to forget parts of him. 

A gentle hand caressed your cheek and ran a thumb across your lip. “Are you alright?” 

You nodded not trusting your voice as you continued to really look at him. Hes aged well, considering he had to be at least 40 by now. He must have noticed how calm you had gotten because he seemed to be getting closer, so close his forehead was now pressed to yours. Biting the bullet you decided to speak in a way that seemed to make you know what was going on. “So what did you talk to John about?”

Shaking his head with a smile on his lips he pulled away and looked down at you. “More than 20 years of being together and yet you always seem to bounce back faster then I can still.” 

“It’s called skill, duh,” you smiled weakly at him before looking around the room, noticing neither children were in there anymore. “I believe I asked a question though, Mr. Rogers.” 

He rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued to smile at you. “John wanted to know if you were really okay,” Steve shrugged before continuing. “You know how he gets over you having moments like that, we served with him after all.” 

You nodded and pressed your face against his firm chest. “You know for a man over 40, you’re still in great shape.” 

This caused him to laugh wholeheartedly. “Well you can still blame John for that too.” 

“I should thank John,” you laughed and pulled away from him. “I missed you,” you said sadly. 

He looked at you a tad bit confused before running a hand down your arm. “I missed you too?” 

You laughed at his confused state. “I guess I just had a really bad, really realistic dream,” you kissed his cheek softly. “When did you put pants on?” you looked down at his waist with a frown. 

“What, disappointed?” he laughed and put his hand on your chin, causing you to look back up at him. “I put them on when our son ran in, didn’t think he needed an eyeful.” 

“Right,” you swallowed as you realized Steve was still shirtless. “I should get ready for that dinner tonight,” you said reluctantly pulling away from him. 

“Right,” he nodded and licked his lips, being reluctant to pull away. “I’ll go make sure the boys are ready.” 

You nodded and moved towards the bathroom you had seen Steve leave from just a big ago. “You do that soldier,” you watch his lip quirk up. 

“That’s Captain to you miss,” he smirked at you. 

“If I remember correctly, Captain didn’t mean shit to me,” you smirked back as his fell. “I was still your commanding officer. Don’t forget who taught you everything you knew.” 

He scoffed. “I want my shirt back, jerks don’t get to wear my stuff.” 

You shrugged and pulled his shirt off of you, exposing your bare chest. “Alright,” you threw it at him while he was to busy staring at your near naked form. “More than 20 years and you still get flustered by boobs,” you laughed as the shirt hit his face. 

“I have a hot wife, what can I say,” he just shrugged and picked up the shirt, slipping it on to cover himself. 

Rolling your eyes you waved him off and went into the bathroom, not paying his whistle at you any attention. When you looked in the mirror you were at a loss for words. You were in shape but you looked older. You had stretch marks from what you were sure was giving birth and scars all over your boy. Your face had an age to it as well. Running your hand across your cheek you noticed you had laugh lines and your eyes had smile lines. You didn’t really have any grey hair, which shocked you but not as much as the way you looked now did anyways. You definitely weren’t 21 anymore, and more importantly you were human. 

Once you had washed yourself and gotten dressed you met your, well family in the living room of your decently sized home. As you walked down the hallways you noticed pictures hanging along the wall. Some just of your kids, some of you and Steve. Most of all of you together, but the one that stuck with you the most was the picture of Steve and yourself at your wedding. He had worn a well tailored suit and his hair was a neat cut. He was handsome, even more so than normal and at his side was Howard. Seeing your old friend in the photo next to Steve like that confused you more. Howard was real and yet you had Tony, that didn’t make much sense to you. Then again nothing made much sense to you right this moment to begin with anyways.

You couldn’t believe the dress you were wearing in the picture though. It was bold and beautiful, something that you wouldn’t ever see yourself wearing, at least in the life you lived. Though the person at your side was the one and only John Winchester, which seemed more like something you would ask of him. You laughed at that image, when suddenly a memory flooded your mind of when you asked him to do it. 

_ “Are you serious right now?” he looked at you exasperated.  _

_ “Yes I’m serious right now,” you glared at your best friend who looked at you like you were nuts. “You’re my best friend and practically like my brother, I want you by my side.”  _

_ “Why can’t Mary do it?” he scoffed.  _

_ “Because though I love Mary, she’s not my best friend,” you jabbed him in the chest. “You are, besides you owe me one for that time I saved your ass. Promise not to make you wear a dress,” you smiled at him sweetly.  _

_ Crossing his arms he glared down at you. “Fine, but because I love ya.”  _

_ “Good, because I wanted you there with me and Bobby’s already walking me down the aisle.”  _

You felt a tear run down your cheek when you were brought back from your memory. Taking a deep breath you plastered on a smile and joined your boys where they were waiting. 

“Finally,” Bucky sighed and ran over to you, hugging your leg tightly. 

“Hey little man,” you smiled down at him as you ruffled his hair. 

“You ready ma?” Tony asked from his spot next to Steve, shrugging on their coats. 

“Would you all be mad if I said no?” you smirked when you saw all three of them give you dirty looks. “I kid, I kid.”

“Let’s go,” Bucky yelled, grabbing your hand and pulling you with him. 

“Hold on kiddo,” Steve stopped him and looked up at you. “Your mother still has to put on her coat.” 

He smiled at you before picking up the young boy and holding him on his hip tightly. “Okay Daddy.” 

Smiling at the man you loved you picked your coat off of a chair near the front door and slipped it on. “Alright Buck,” you held your hand out to the young boy who was making grabby hands at you. Steve laughed but handed him over anyways, you were still decently strong for a human in her 40s and could carry him around with ease. You bounced him on your hip causing him to giggle as you blew on his cheek. “Let’s head out my handsome boys,” you smiled at Tony as he opened the front door for you and Bucky. 

“Are you okay Mommy?” Bucky asked as you made your way to the driveway. 

“Yes, Buck. Never better,” you kissed his temple and stopped walking, waiting for the other two. Looking at the to vehicles in the driveway didn’t shock you as much as you would think being a mother of two would be. A black motorcycle sat on one side of the driveway and next to it sat a royal blue pickup, large enough to fit at least four people the size of Steve. Looking back at the house you noticed an attached garage, which you assumed probably held more of a mommy vehicle. 

“Are you sure?” he put his small hands on your cheeks and made you look into his ice blue eyes. 

“Positive lovey,” you brushed your nose against his. “I’ve got my favorite boys with me,” you weren’t sure what was causing this motherly instinct to come out of you, maybe it was just how you always have been. But the question still remained in your mind, was this actually real?

You felt a familiar large hand grace the small of your back, causing you to jump at the sudden contact. “You’d think with all your years of special training, you wouldn’t startle so easily,” Steve laughed and walked passed you to open the back door of the pickup. 

Glaring at him you placed Bucky in his car seat. “Well maybe it’s just what I want you to think. So I strike when you least expect it.” 

“Makes total sense,” you could hear the smirk in his voice when he said it. 

Making sure Bucky was buckled in correctly you double checked the seat belt before shutting the door and going to the front passenger seat. “You’re such a mom,” you could hear Tony’s snark from the back seat as you got in. Even as your own son he was an ass. 

“Just you wait,” you turned to look back at him. “Next time I take you to school, I’ll wear my mom clothes and walk you in the school.” 

Tony groaned and slouched back in his seat. “That’s not even what I’m worried about.” 

You looked back at Steve with a raised eyebrow. Steve just shrugged as he started up the truck and backed out of the driveway. “Tony’s friends think your a milf.” 

At that Tony groaned again which caused Steve and yourself both to laugh again. “What’s a milf?” Bucky asked innocently, causing you to snort more of a laugh.

Tony glared at his brother with his arms crossed before looking up at Steve. “I strongly dislike you both right now.” 

“No you don’t,” Steve said at the same time as yourself. 

The drive to the Winchester home was only about twenty minutes, which surprised you more than you thought it would. John Winchester not only lived in a white picket fenced in house but he lived very close to your family. The John Winchester you thought you knew was always moving from motel to motel, the only home they ever really had was when they stayed with Bobby.

“Looks like Dean might already be here,” Tony said from the backseat, pointing between Steve and yourself to the sleek black Impala sitting in the driveway. Good to know that even here Dean had his precious car. 

“You really think Dean brought a date?” you looked at Steve and he just shrugged.

“Who knows, you know how he is,” Steve grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. “We’ll just have to see.” 

You nodded and watched as Steve reluctantly let go of you and turned off the truck. Sighing you got out of the truck and watched as Tony helped Bucky out. “You’re such a good big brother,” you smirked at Tony as he rolled his eyes. 

“And you and dad are gross,” he said smugly, holding Buckys hand and walking with him to the house. 

“We know,” Steve laughed and came up behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. 

“Steve,” you whined as he held you in your spot, not letting you go after the boys. 

“Shh,” he shushed you and kissed your cheek. 

“Stop,” you laughed and pushed at his arms. 

_ “You need to wake up, please,”  _ You heard a soft whisper in your hear. It was familiar but you knew it wasn’t Steves. 

“What?” you whispered back. 

Steve let go of you after hearing you whisper and made you turn and look at him. “You doin’ okay, Doll?” 

You nodded and ran a hand through your hair. “Yeah, just thought I heard something.” 

“Alright,” he pursed his lips and looked down at you with sympathetic blue eyes. “Just, promise if you need to leave at any point or just need to sit in the truck, you’ll tell me.” 

“Of course Stevie,” you smiled sweetly at him. 

He opened his mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted. “UNCLE STEVE, AUNT (Y/N),” you heard an all to familiar voice. 

You turned and faced them, the smile on your face more genuine then you’d like to admit at this point. “Hey Dean,” you laughed as he bolted to you both and lifted you into a hug, twirling you in the process. 

“Alright Dean-o, put my wife down,” Steve laughed when Dean set you down on unsteady feet. 

“Couldn’t help myself Captain,” Dean smirked as Steve pulled him into a hug. The image of them being together made your chest hurt, it’s like Steve’s been around for Deans entire life. 

Ruffling his hair after they pulled away Steve laughed as Dean batted his hand away. “Dude, I’m 26,” you watched as Dean glared at the other man. That didn’t seem right for the year it was, Dean was at least 28, right?” 

“Always gonna be younger than me punk,” Steve smiled at the younger man. 

“Always gonna be hotter too,” Dean laughed, causing you to join in. 

“You’re agreeing with this?” Steve looked at you incredulously.

“Oh you know she is,” Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “She would totally trade up.” 

Rolling your eyes you pushed Dean off lightly. “You’re to full of yourself,” patting his cheek you smirked. “I’m perfectly happy with my older gentleman.” 

“Hey,” Steve said offended. 

Laughing you moved to him and pulled him to you by his slim waist. “With age comes wisdom, and with wisdom comes being able to really satisfy a woman.” 

“Damn straight,” Steve smiled down at you when he head Deans noise of disgust. 

“Your kids are right, you are gross,” Dean laughed and looked back at his parents house.

Smirking you pulled Steve into a kiss with your hand on the back of your neck. When you pulled away you turned to look at Dean, who was now joined by a beautiful brunette. “Guess you really did bring a date,” you laughed at the scowl he gave you. 

_ “Please, (Y/N) wake up,”  _ Deans mouth had been moving but all you heard was that whisper again. You couldn’t hear anything he was saying. 

“So where’s Sammy?” Steve asked, almost as though he was dreading the question. 

Dean grimaced. This time you could hear was he was saying and you couldn’t believe it. “He isn’t coming, he’s still pissed off at me. Not to mention he can’t stand to be in the same room as me.” 

“What?” you asked, hoping he was joking. 

Dean looked at you with a brow raised. “You seriously don’t remember?” 

Shaking your head you looked up at Steve. “Sam and Dean have been fighting since they were in high school, you were the one to always have to break up their fights. Don’t you remember? You were the only one able to cool Sam down,” Steve whispered in your ear. 

“That’s not true,” you scrunched your nose, this definitely wasn’t right. Sam worshipped Dean and Dean was practically the one who raised Sam. “I knew this couldn’t have been real,” you glared at the people in front of you. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean looked at you like you were crazy and Steve looked at you like you were a wounded animal. 

“It’s her PTSD,” Steve said, looking back at the other man. 

“No, it’s not. The real Sam and Dean, would never hate each other like that. Not to mention you’re supposed to be dead,” you hissed at the blonde man in front of you. “You, Bucky, Mary, John, they’re all dead,” you clenched your jaw as you moved away from them. 

Sighing Steve ran his hand through your hair. “But we’re not, at least here we’re not.” 

“What do you mean here?” you glared at him. 

“Wouldn’t you like to live the life you’ve always wanted? Here you can?” Dean moved towards you, smiling softly. 

“I’ve been poisoned by a Djinn?” you whispered to yourself. “How is that even possible, I’m not human.” 

“So? You can have anything you ever wanted with us (Y/N/N),” Steve said, looking back as Tony and Bucky came out of the house. “We can have the family you wanted.” 

“I-I can’t,” you sighed as tears ran down your cheek. “I’ll die.” 

“But you’ll be here with us,” Bucky said as he walked towards you. “A day out there is years in here.”

Looking down at your feet you shook your head. “They’re my real family,” with that you took off towards the house in search for something that can snap you out of this dream. You heard them calling after you, but you continued to run. You had to get back to the real Sam and Dean. 

You found your way into the kitchen and looked around frantically, you didn’t have much time left. You knew there was only one shot at leaving the dream and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Seeing a knife block you moved quickly, grabbing the sharpest one you could find. 

“(Y/N), please don’t leave me,” you heard Steve's voice behind you. Turning to face him you saw how hurt he was. Even as a dream, it hurt you to see him like that. 

“Stevie,” you whispered walking over to him slowly. “I’m sorry.” 

“I love you,” you saw a tear run down his cheek. “Please don’t go.” 

Placing your hand on the back of his neck you pulled him in for one last kiss goodbye. At least you could say goodbye to him this time, unlike when you actually lost him. “I’ll always love you Steve,” you whispered against his lips as you pushed the blade into your stomach, making sure it was a finishing blow. The pain was hot and searing. You could feel the tears stream down your cheeks as Steve collapsed to the ground with you, cradling you against his strong body. “Til the end of the line.”

 

… 

 

When you opened your eyes you jumped awake. You heard a loud curse and a thump before someone rushed to your side. “(Y/N),” it was Sam who was at your side, his hand wrapped tightly around yours. 

“Sammy?” you looked at him carefully to make sure it was really him. 

“Thank god,” he enveloped you into a tight hug, pressed his face against your hair. “We thought we lost you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” you said sadly, thinking about what you were dreaming about. “How long was I?” 

“Awhile, much longer then Dean was. If you were human you would have..” he stopped talking and pulled away from you. 

Putting your hand on his cheek you smiled at him slightly. “I’m right as rain, even if it’s been a couple of days.”

“Days?” Dean scoffed as he walked into the room, the one and only Bobby singer close behind him. You looked carefully at the older hunter, he looked like he had been truly upset by something, he must have picked up that you were questioning something because his eyes shifted from Dean back to you quickly. “More like weeks,” Dean said, sitting on the stiff bed next to you. 

“What?” you looked over at him shocked. 

“You’ve been out for a long time kid, missed a lot,” Bobby said stoically, trying not to show his sadness. 

You stood up from the bed and stretch your limbs. “Care to tell me about it while I catch something to eat?” you grimaced as your stomach growled. 

Bobby nodded and walked out of the cabin, you following closely behind him. They boys debated on whether or not they should follow, they figured they should give you the time with your friend you hadn’t seen in awhile. 

Bobby sighed as he watched you drink from a rabbit you had caught. “This is nasty,” he grimaced when you pulled it away from your mouth, retracting your fangs. 

“Would you rather it be you?” you raised an eyebrow at him as you whipped the blood from your mouth, sucking it from your fingers when you got it all. “So what did I miss?” 

Looking down at his boots Bobby removed his hat and rubbed his head. “Sam was captured by the yellow eyed demon, along with the other special children,” Bobby paused before continuing to tell you all of what happened and how all of the special children involved except one was dead. The only one left had killed Sam. 

“Please tell me he didn’t,” you paused thinking of what Dean did for his brother. “Please tell me Dean didn’t do something so stupid,” Bobby just nodded but before he could even answer you took off with your vampire speed. You had stumbled a few times from the weeks of bedrest but made it nonetheless. When you entered the cabin you immediately went after Dean, slamming him against the wall with your arm against his chest. You had to hold back the impending tears that were gathering in your eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t really do what Bobby said you did,” you sobbed. 

When he didn’t answer you slammed your arm against his chest again. “Yes, okay yes I did.” 

Clenching your jaw you looked around, realizing Sam was no longer in the room. Looking back at Dean dead in the eyes, you saw how guilty he looked. You could see all the blame he held on himself. Sighing you released him and pressed your hands against his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. “How long?” 

Dean watched the tears stream down your cheeks. He ran his thumbs across them and wiped the tears away before answering. “A year,” you watched as a tear streamed down his cheek. “Please don’t tell him.” 

Pulling Deans head down so his forehead pressed against yours you felt his body shake with a sob. “I will save you, you hear me?” 


	10. 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds colliding in a very angst way. This year has a lot in store for our reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait on this, I have had such writers block on all my fics and I feel horrible. I hope this chapter makes up for it, love you guys.

“I seriously don’t understand why I agreed to come to this thing with you when you just ended up gambling the entire time,” you groaned annoyed at the man you were accompanying.

“Look,” he looked down at you with a smirk. “I get that you have more pressing matters, but I needed you here on my big night.” 

Rolling your eyes you walked past him as he handed his award he received to a random casino goer. “Whatever Tony,” you scoffed and pushed aside his bodyguard Happy, who was standing in front of the car you’d be taking. 

“(Y/N), hold on,” Tony called out to you as he ran after you. 

“No Tony, I won’t hold on. I agreed to come because this was a big accomplishment for you, not to stand around watching you hit on random sluts and gamble away thousands of dollars,” running your hand down your face, you looked around to make sure there wasn’t anyone close by. “Dean’s running out of time and I’m running out of ideas. Being here,” you paused and pulled on the fancy green gown you were wearing. “Wearing this, this was us three years ago when I didn’t have the fate of the world and my boys life on the line,” putting your hands on his cheeks you made him look you dead in the eye. “I love you, but I’m this damn close to socking you in the face with all of the questionable things you’ve been doing. 

“I’m sorry okay?” he put his hands over yours and sighed. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Before you could say anything else an attractive blonde haired reporter walked up to you both. “Excuse me, Mr. Stark can I have a moment?” rolling your eyes you knew how this was going to go. 

Tony gave you a look silently asking if she was attractive and you just nodded. “Just be quiet this time,” you whispered to him before moving away and getting into the awaiting car. Before you had a chance to ask, Happy had gotten into the front seat and started the car.

“Mr. Stark will be finding another way home tonight,” he had said to you. 

“I figured as much, but thank you Happy,” you smiled at him in the rearview mirror as you made eye contact. 

“Anything for you miss Winchester,” he smiled back at you. You couldn’t help but smile at your title to him. Of course you didn’t give him your actual last name for the sake of keeping your life a secret, but it didn’t hurt using your families name. Tony even thought it was a good idea, even Tony’s personal assistant knew you as a Winchester. If anyone asked who you were currently, you were a cousin visiting from the south.

…

 

“Bobby I know it’s almost time,” you sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of your nose. “And I’m scared shitless, but I’ll make it. We’ll figure this shit out and we’ll save him, we have too.” 

“Kid, I know that you’re scared, I am too. I helped raised these boys almost as much as you did. He’s starting to freak out, he needs you here. Sam needs you here,” you could hear him keep his voice low, the boys were there and he didn’t want them to hear him. 

“I know, I’ll leave as soon as I can. Tony hasn’t called me yet saying he made it to base, I’m getting worried,” you rubbed the back of your neck as you looked at your now finished packed bag. You didn’t have a lot, so you just kept it with you wherever you went. 

“Just hurry, please (Y/N).” 

“I’ll leave now, I’m sure he’ll call me later,” you grabbed your bag and threw it over your shoulder making your way out of your room and the house. “I have to focus on Dean,” you could feel the burn in your eyes from unshed tears. “I’ll be there by breakfast tomorrow, tell the boys I love em.” 

“Will do, and (Y/N)?” he waited for you to respond before answering. 

“Yeah Singer?” 

“Be careful,” you could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Always,” you smiled and got into your car. “Bye Bobby.” 

“Bye Kid,” you heard the line go dead as you started the car and pulled out of the long driveway of Tony’s mansion. 

…

You had only been on the road for 12 hours when you finally got a call. You were expecting it to be Tony, but when you saw it was an unknown number your heart dropped. 

“Hello,” you answered the phone as you turned down your radio.

“Hello, is this Ms. Winchester?” a deep voice asked on the other end. They referred you by Winchester, meaning it had to of been something to do with Tony, all of the hunters you know would know your real name. 

“Yes, this is she,” you raised an eyebrow in question as you pulled your car onto the exit ramp you needed to take. 

“(Y/N), this is James Rhodes,” his voice sounded different now, sadder. 

“James? Is everything okay, did Tony make it to base?” you swallowed the lump that formed in your throat. 

“No, he didn’t,” he sighed before continuing. “The jeeps that were escorting Tony were attacked, no survivors were found.” 

“What?” you could feel your throat close, is took all of you not to lose control of your emotions. “Tony’s dead?” your voice broke. 

“No, he’s alive. At least as far as we can tell,” his voice didn’t sound any happier.

“So what are you trying to tell me?” you looked at the GPS you were using on the dashboard, still 13 hours until you made it to Sioux Falls. 

“Tony was taken by the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings,” his voice sound gruffer. 

“You’re saying Tony was kidnapped?” 

“Yes, I’m so sorry (Y/N),” he sounded so sincere it broke your already dead heart. 

“No,” you whispered. “What are you going to do about it?!” you yelled at him over the phone. 

“We’re trying to find him, we’ll call when we do.” 

“Well you better try harder,” you hissed before hanging up and throwing your phone on the seat next to you. “FUCK,” you screamed and slammed your hands against the steering wheel. 

Taking a deep breath you pushed your foot harder onto the gas, making your car speed well over the speed limit. You had to get to Dean, you may have lost one of you boys for good. You couldn’t lose another. Tears ran down your cheeks as you pushed your car harder. 

…

 

Pulling up to Bobby’s scrap yard at 6am would have felt like a blessing, but it felt more like a curse. Since you found out about Tony the drive felt longer than it really was. More then once you wanted to let your anger get to you, but that wouldn’t be good to anymore. You can’t control your hunger when you’re angry, that’s not what anyone needs right now. 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when you pulled up to the house, you knew you didn’t have much time left before Deans year was up. Tonight was it. You had spent all your spare time doing research on how to get out of a demon deal. Right now the only option you had was to kill the demon who held the contract. From what you’ve learned it was Lilith, the demon who had seemed to be in charge after Azazel's death. You didn’t understand why it was so important for her to hold his contract, but you didn't care. She had to die. 

You turned off the ignition to your car and just looked at the front door of Bobby’s house. How did everything become such shit in your life? Yeah things were never perfect, but two people you care about are in danger, one could already be dead. You know why Dean did what he did, to protect Sam. But at what cost. 

You could feel warmth touching your cheek, you knew what it was but now wasn’t the time to cry. Wiping your cheek with the back of your hand you looked at it curiously. “How the fuck did you end up here again. Crying over a human,” taking a deep breath you clenched your jaw. “Fuck,” you breathed out, clenching your fists onto the steering wheel as tightly as you could. 

You moved quickly as you opened the car door and slammed it shut, you didn’t know what you were doing. Your feet moved on their own accord. The next thing you knew you found yourself in Bobby’s shop. Looking around frantically you found a crowbar. Grabbing it you went back to your car. It was the car Tony had given you. “Steve,” you whispered as you stared at the color of the car, the same light blue that always reminded you of his eyes. “I can’t take this anymore,” you felt more hot tears stream down your cheeks as you lifted the crowbar above your head. 

You don’t even remember the first hit, but you sure as hell remember hearing them run towards you as you continued smashing the crowbar into the windshield and hood of the car. You could barely hear them call your name, it all sounded muffled. “Howard, John, I couldn’t keep ‘em safe,” you whispered before dropping the crowbar and ripping the side mirror off the drivers side. 

Before you could make anymore moves towards the car large arms were wrapped around your smaller frame, not that it meant anything because of how strong you were. You could feel your fangs pierce through your gums as your struggled against their hold. When you managed to kick out their knees behind you, you turned to face your attacker. Only realizing who it was after the fact. “(Y/N)!” a voice from beside you yelled. “SNAP OUTTA IT.” 

“Bobby,” you looked towards the voice and then back at your attacker. “Sammy,” you retracted your fangs immediately and fell next to him. “I’m sorry,” you whispered and reached to touch him, only for him to recoil away from you. 

“Get up,” you heard Deans gruff voice next and his strong hand grabbing your bicep roughly. 

“I didn’t,” you stood up and looked up at the green-eyed hunter. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know,” Dean quickly pulled you into a hug, embracing you tightly. You felt your legs give out underneath you as you lost yourself in emotions, but Dean lowered himself with you. “We saw the news,” he whispered. “I’m sorry (Y/N/N).” 

You pressed your face into his shoulder and continued to cry. Another hand that didn’t belong to Dean ran up your back. “We think you should stay back tonight,” it was Sam. 

“No,” you instantly pulled back all of your emotions and moved away from them both. 

“Kid,” Bobby moved closer to you all. “I ain’t ever seen you like this,” he looked so broken. “You need to stay here, especially if they call about Tony.” 

Standing up once more you brushed off your knees. “I’m fine, just a little pent up aggression is all. You need me if you want to stop this SOB.” 

All three men looked at you with sympathy in their eyes. We’ve all lost someone we cared about, but do they really understand? They couldn’t, you’ve watched so many people you loved die like you were a toxin in their lives, poisoning everyone with your presence. 

“We understand that you want to help Dean, but you’re unstable we can’t afford you getting hurt,” Sam looked at you with his puppy dog eyes, any other time you might have listened but now was not the time. 

“Don’t you mean you can’t afford me getting in the way,” you stepped closer to him, but he didn’t step down. A man his size should intimidate a person your size, but you were different. He should be afraid of you. 

“(Y/N),” Dean put his hand on your shoulder trying to get you to step away from his brother. 

“Do you even care if you die tonight,” you whispered just loud enough for them to hear you. 

“Of course I do,” Dean said sadly, knowing full well what may happen. 

“Then stay out of my way,” you brushed his hand off and walked towards the house, not looking back at the expressions each man wore. You stopped at the front door and clenched your fist. “I’ve lost to many god damn people to sit on the sidelines without a choice, I’m going,” you said loudly and clearly enough for them to hear you.

… 

 

“You sure this is the place?” you looked back at Sam who had chosen to sit in the back seat in the Impala, allowing you to take the front. 

“Yeah, she’s possessing someone in that house,” he nodded his head towards it. “You sure you’re up for this?” 

Grinning you grabbed your gun, making sure it’s loaded. “I’ve never been better,” you smiled at him and got out of the car. 

“You believe her?” Sam said, looking at his older brother who just shrugged. 

“If tonights my last night, I ain’t fighting with her. No bad blood,” he opened his door and got out. 

“Right,” Sam pursed his lips and got out of the Impala behind his brother. 

“Who the fuck are you?” you hissed pushing a blonde woman into the fence surrounding the house. You held your pistol to her temple. 

“Care to call off the attack dog,” she said looking past you. 

“(Y/N), let her go. She’s here to help,” Sam quickly came up to your side. 

“A demon is here to help? And you wanted to freakin’ bench me,” you glared at the youngest Winchester, but didn’t release her. 

“How do you know I’m a demon,” you could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Because you smell like skank,” you looked back at her, smirking your proudest smirk at her. “Give me the knife,” you said bluntly. 

“What knife?” she said innocently. 

“Fine,” you turned her quickly and grabbed the demon knife out of her boot. “The minute Sam said you were here to help I knew who you were, you cross us I will gut you like a fucking fish,” you pushed her into the fence harder, savoring the amount she was struggling. “Seems like they didn’t tell you much about me either, I can’t kill you without that knife, but I have my ways of torture,” you pushed her to the ground roughly. “Nice to meet you Ruby.” 

She grimaced and stood quickly, attempting to move towards you. “Wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dean said with snark as you handed him the knife. He moved it in his hands skillfully, what you taught him. “Thanks for bringing it back,” he saluted her and walked in the opposite direction. 

Instead of saying anything else she just huffed and looked innocently at Sam. You couldn’t help the pang of hurt in your chest at the way he looked at her. She was a demon, he shouldn’t have agreed to work with her in the first place, that’s what this was about. Right? “We go in once Bobby finishes with the water supply,” Sam nodded but before he had a chance to say anything you walked away in the direction Dean left in. 

…

“I knew I didn’t fucking like you,” you hissed at the Ruby meatsuit, who now actually contained Lilith. 

“Right back at you honey,” she smiled wickedly at you before turning her attention to Sam. “You’re everything I expected and more.” 

“Get away from him,” Dean screamed from where he was pinned, attempting to go after her. 

“I swear to god I will stab you in the face and rip your throat out if you touch him,” you snarled with your fangs on full display, you just weren’t strong enough to fight her hold. 

She moved away from Sam slowly and whistled, you knew what was about to happen. You heard them, but Dean saw them. “DEAN,” Sam yelled, trying to pull out of her hold harder. 

“NO,” you felt something digging into your skin, but it didn’t matter you had to get to him, but it was no use. 

You watched as something ripped into Deans leg, blood and bone. You couldn’t hear him scream, everything just blending together and all you saw was the blood. It ripped into him, making sure not to leave any spot unblemished. There was so much blood, but it didn’t urge on your hunger. It made you sick, but you couldn’t look away. 

The moment you fell to your knees you still couldn’t move, so you weren’t sure how you ended up right next to him, holding onto his hand for dear life. The longer you stayed with him, the more his blood would affect you, dead man's blood. 

You weren’t sure how long it had been, but when you heard Bobby’s voice as clear as day you knew that it had been awhile. 

“Kid, you’ve been sittin with him to long. You’re going to get sick,” he pressed his hand against the back of your neck. 

Taking a deep breath you shook your head. “I don’t care.” 

“I have to get the pire ready,” he put his hand on your shoulder. 

“No.” 

“What?” Bobby looked up at Sam who had the same look on his face as you. 

“We bury him,” he said without looking at Bobby.

“Sam, we have to burn him,” Bobby looked at you for help. 

“He needs a body for when he comes back,” you held Deans hand to your lips. 

“(Y/-,” you stopped him by standing up quickly, 

“He’s coming back. So we bury him.”


	11. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this has been sitting in my saved files. I completely forget to upload it and for that I'm sorry. Long over due, here is Chapter 11.

“I still don’t think it’s right that you keep lying to everyone,” you said, looking at the tall figure standing at the end of the bed as they pulled up their pants. 

“What would you prefer me to do?” he turned and looked at you with a raised eyebrow, his eyes following the shape of your naked figure. 

“I don’t know, tell them? Take it from someone who’s lived over a hundred years, lying never ends well,” you looked at his bare torso and watched him carefully. “Not to mention what we’ve been doing, it’s kind of wrong.” 

“Does it actually feel wrong though, I mean,” you watched his lips form into a thin smirk. “You don’t seem to mind when I’m doing the deed.” 

“You know what I mean,” you crossed your arms and glared at him. 

He laughed deeply as he grabbed his shirt that was sitting on a nearby chair. “Besides, do you really want me to ruin what Dean has going for him?” 

“Not really,” you looked down at your hands. “But he has a right to know Sam.” 

“He’s happy (Y/N),” he shrugged and sat on the bed to put his boots on. 

Crawling to the end of the bed you wrapped a sheet around yourself. “Sammy, I don’t know what happened in the cage, but it changed you. Dean would be happy to have his brother back,” you frowned when he scoffed. Running your hand through your hair you sighed. “Not to mention Bobby has a right to know too.” 

Rolling his eyes he turned to look at you. “So what? We tell them I’m alive and that I’m fucking you senseless too. That would give them both a heart attack.” 

“Well,” you looked away from him and bit your lip. “We don’t have to tell them that last part.” 

“What are you ashamed of me?” his smirk was back on his lips. 

“I helped raise you, so kind of. That’s like if I were to sleep with Tony or Dean,” you scrunched your face at the image. 

You could see the realization cross his face, but he showed no emotion. That’s how it's been since he got back from the cage. You couldn’t explain it but he was just different now. You didn’t blame him of course since Lucifer used him as though he were just a toy, but he wasn’t as compassionate like he used to be. The only time you confronted him about it he pushed you aside and left. 

“And yet you haven’t stopped this,” he reached up and placed his large calloused hand on your cheek. “You didn’t even put much of a fight into it the first time it happened.” 

Moving away from him quickly you stood with the sheet wrapped around your body. Looking into his eyes you watched to see if he was hurt or anything of the sort from your sudden rejection. Nothing. 

“You should get going, Samuel and the others are waiting for you,” you looked down and walked over to the desk that sat in the corner of the room, sitting in the chair that matched the ugly off wooden surface of it. 

“You’re not coming?” you heard the bed creak as he stood from the bed. 

“No, if you didn’t realize I don’t trust them. Then again the feeling seems to be mutual between both parties,” you rolled your eyes. “Your grandfather doesn’t seem to like the idea of you sleeping around with and working with a cold blooded killer.”

“Can’t really blame him,” he shrugged. “Though he doesn’t know the good you’ve done for the world.” 

“Like he’d ever believe it to begin with,” you scoffed as he came up behind you, placing his large hands on your shoulders. 

“So what are you going to do while we’re on the hunt? Can’t really go around saying you need to clear your head much longer, don’t know if you’ve checked your phone recently but you have a lot of missed calls from Tony, Bobby, and Dean,” he squeezed his hands and leaned down to press his cheek against the side of your head. You noticed he did this type of thing often, it seemed cold and forced though. No real emotion alongside the affection. 

“Tony’s busy with his Iron Man business that I want no part of, Deans with Lisa and Ben, so I’ll probably just go have a few beers with the other drunkens. Bobby will know somethings up almost immediately,” you sat up and let the sheet fall from your body, you didn’t need to look at him to know he was staring at you. 

“I’ll call when we’re done then,” you could hear the stern tone of his voice as he moved to the door of the motel room. 

You nodded without giving him a verbal answer. You could hear the soft sigh of annoyance he made as he opened the door and left. You sighed and looked down at your hand that had been clenched since you got up from the bed. Not moving you waited until you heard the sound of his charger leaving the parking lot.

When you were sure he was gone you opened your hand and looked at what sat in the palm of it. It was a phone number that you kept handy since finding out about what had been going on with Tony. You weren’t stupid, the moment Tony had mentioned to you that they had approached him you did your own reconnaissance. Though you hated being a part of their organization again you did it for him. You refused to go to their headquarters, it reminded you to much of what you lost all those years ago. You made a deal with the director of SHIELD, who promised to make sure Tony remained safe if you rejoined. 

 

2008: After Tony revealed himself as Iron Man

Walking through New York you held your head down low. You were here for one reason, to meet the man in charge of SHIELD. He was shocked that you were able to directly find him, but didn’t ask many questions as to how. He must have figured that you weren’t just any civilian. 

You found yourself outside of an abandoned building. It may have seemed empty, but you could hear him, he was there already waiting for you. It disturbed you how well your hearing was sometimes, being able to hear someone breathe from behind brick walls was something you weren’t to keen on. 

Making your way silently to the back of the building you made sure there weren’t any others around. You told him you’d only reveal yourself to him and him alone. When he asked why he should you just told him that you would be a great asset to him, but only if he followed by your rules. It didn’t take him long to comply. 

Once you were satisfied with your surroundings, you made your way to the door of the building, choosing not to go in stealthily as to not alarm him. You banged on the door loudly to make sure he heard you before opening it. 

He stood there looking out of one of the broken, dusty windows. Without turning around he acknowledged your presence. “You know, people who hack into government files are considered terrorists.” 

You shrugged and smirked. “I figured that I have a little leeway in that department given I helped America's Golden Boy,” you watched him carefully. He was a bald african american man, wearing a black long coat covering most of his body stopping mid calf. He wore a black band around his head which you assumed had been an eyepatch. 

He turned and faced you, proving your assumptions as well as showing the features of his face. “And who exactly are you?” 

Shrugging again you stopped a few feet in front of him. “Care to take a guess? I’m sure the director of SHIELD, Mr. Nick Fury might just know who I am. Very few have access to information leading to my identity but I bet you do,” you smiled sweetly at him, letting your fangs show. 

You watched the realization cross over his face as he looked at you. “Vampura?” he breathed out. 

“It’s been hell of a long time since I’ve heard that name,” you huffed a laugh as you retracted your fangs. “I’m glad at least one person of today knows that name.” 

“You’re in the history books,” he frowned down at you. “You were the only female soldier who fought directly on the front lines of WWII.” 

“I guess that’s true, guess most just forget over time. But not you director,” you smirked and looked him up and down. 

“You should be dead,” his eyes squinted at you in suspicion. 

“Right, I guess you probably don’t know the reason why,” you sighed and ran a hand through your hair, you had greater expectations from him. “Very few people knew what I was, let alone knew I was still alive. The only people who knew I was still alive from the good ol’ days kept it quiet so I could grieve.” 

“Grieve?” he raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re a vampire, you shouldn’t have to grieve anything,” he said dumbfounded. 

“That’s right, the part about me and Steve Rogers being in love wasn’t in the history books or talked about often,” you said flatly. 

“I don’t understand,” you watched his jaw clench. 

“Let me break it down for you,” before you were about to begin he held a hand out. 

“Why are you here and telling me all this, if you’re really Vampura and alive wouldn’t you want to stay dead?” he looked you dead in the eyes. 

“Despite what you believe, I do care about people. In fact I care a great deal about Tony Stark,” you pursed your lip into a slight snarl. 

“Wait, now I know where else I’ve seen you before. You’ve been photographed alongside Stark, playing his cousin,” he sounds shocked at himself for not noticing sooner. You had only been photographed a few times in your life, the first being when you knew Steve and Bucky, the others were either with Tony or the Winchesters. 

“Took you awhile to figure out,” you yawned. 

“Everyone just figured you may had been related to Vampura, not actually her,” he said almost as though he was angry with himself. 

“Don’t blame you for not putting it together, far as everyone is concerned I died the same day Steve did. Maybe not physically but I’ve never been the same, at least not until Tony was born. Two people knew I was alive and neither of them was willing to share that information because of what I wanted,” you looked down thinking of everyone you had lost, then and now. “You’re smart Fury, you of all people should know that if someone wants to stay gone they can if trained properly.”

“Why did Steve Rogers’ death affect you so much?” you watched you with naked curiosity. 

“I was madly in love with him, probably since I saw that scrawny blonde kid walk into the lab I was stationed in. He wasn’t afraid of my abilities, he was fascinated by it. Most people would be disgusted at a woman who had the capabilities I do,” you shrugged. “So when I found out about what happened to him I died. Howard Stark and Peggy Carter were the only ones who knew I was still alive as well as what I was. I assume I still have a file somewhere in the SHIELD database though so surely you know the most complicated details.” 

“They gave you the serum first,” he said flatly. “Afraid that it would kill a normal person if not tested first, so you volunteered.” 

“That’s what they put in the file huh,” you pursed your lips. 

“Are you saying it’s not true?” 

“Oh I am 100% saying it’s not true. They threatened to expose me to the entire organization, people don’t like what they don’t understand Nick. It was either do it and risk death or not, and still risk death. So they experimented on me, I block it out most of the time but the nightmares are there. Being poked and prodded with needles isn’t fun, especially when they have you doped up on the only thing that can sedate me. By the time the testing was over they created a super soldier but realized they needed to make the formula better so it wouldn’t kill a normal man. When my friend died on a very risky mission, they decided it was time to actually put me to the test. I trained recruits as well as took the deadliest missions. When I met Steve my attention was solely devoted to making sure he was ready for war, even if they didn’t want to send him to the front lines. When I was shot, he thought I was as good as dead so he saved me,” you swallowed thickly and took a deep breath remembering waking up in that hospital room with Howard. “He didn’t know what I was, not truly. The bullet didn’t kill me, only stunned me enough to keep me out of the picture.”

“Shit,” he took a deep breath at the new information. “Why should I believe you?” 

“Think I would lie about shit this intense?” before he could respond you held up your hand. “Enough questions, I want to tell you why I’m here. I want to ensure Tony Stark is safe, that you will do everything in your power to help him.” 

“What makes you think that I have interest in him?” he raised an eyebrow/ 

“I know Coulson went to see him and Pepper, about the Avengers initiative right? Tony tells me everything, especially when a strange man comes to see him about something so weird.” 

“Alright, well if I agree to this what can you offer to us?” he crossed his arms. 

“I offer my services where needed, without anyone knowing of my involvement of course. I’d like to keep the fact that I’m alive a secret considering it could not only put my life in danger but my family as well,” you held a hand out to him. “So do we have a deal?” 

Shaking your hand firmly he looked you dead in the eye as to any indication this was a trick. “Welcome back Agent Vampura.” 

 

Present Day: 2010

Looking down at the paper in your hand you sighed deeply. It was an address. You had called in a favor from Fury to locate someone for you. He knew better then to ask questions when you called unless you specifically asked for an assignment, which is rare. 

You looked down at your hands and clenched your fists together. You knew this was a bad idea from the start but it had to be done. He deserved to know what was going on with everything, even if you had been told not to say anything. You found out that he had moved within the last six months since you had seen him so you didn’t directly have the location, not without lack of curiosity, you just didn’t want to impose on his new life. Not that he didn’t try to reach out to you, you just couldn’t talk to him in fear of revealing the truth, but enough was enough. 

Taking a deep breath you walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. A part of you had hoped he wasn’t home but knew better then that. You felt the guilt of the last six months eating you alive and it was finally time to come clean, you just hoped it wouldn’t ruin what he had going for him. 

“Can I help you?” a young brunette woman said to you as she opened the door, bringing you out of your turmoil. 

You looked around frantically, panicking like you knew you would. Why was this such a big issue, you were normally so cool and collected but ever since Lucifer and what he did you’ve been a coward. Clearing your throat you were about to answer but before you could a voice behind you interrupted. 

“(Y/N)?” turning around you faced a man you knew better then he knew himself. He looked clean and happy, something you never thought you’d say at once. His normal grieving green eyes weren’t filled with dread and self loathe. 

You smiled softly as you looked at the man in front of you as he walked towards you like you would disappear if he got to close. “Hey Dean-o,” you walked towards him to meet him in the middle as he wrapped his arms around you. 

You vaguely remember hearing voices behind you but all you do is focus on Dean, your son. “Hey (Y/N/N),” he whispered. You could feel his body shake slightly as though he was on the verge of tears. 

You hushed him and ran your hand through his hair. “I know,” you took a deep breath before pulling away from him. “It’s been to long.” 

“Yeah,” he smiled at you. “It has,” he turned to face the brunette and a young boy who had also come out of the house. “Hey Lis, I’d like you to meet the woman who helped raised me.” 

Your eyes opened widely as you looked at him. He told her the truth about you? How much did she know? Could she risk revealing the truth to everyone? 

Before you had realised it she was in front of you and before you had a chance to react she pulled you into a warm hug. Too shocked to embrace her back you stood with your arms at your sides. “Thank you for raising such a great man,” she looked at you gratefully instead of fearfully. 

“You’re welcome,” you smiled at her as she pulled away. 

…

You had been catching up with Dean for hours before you noticed something strange was happening in the town around you. He had mentioned it to you and it was actually the reason he had tried calling you. He had thought he was only imaging things but when you said you’d look into it he seemed more relieved than anything. You just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him about Sam, even if it was important. He would never believe you and it would just open up a new wound that would need healing again.   
After taking a drive around town on your newly “acquired” motorcycle you returned to their house, even after telling them you’d get a motel room they all but refused. Insisting you stay there as long as you felt fit. 

Pulling into the driveway you instantly knew something was up. Your hair on the back of your neck stood on end and your blood chilled. You heard the sounds of glass breaking and the sound of a fight inside. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. 

The moment you crashed through the front door you saw a sight you’d never think you’d see again. “Sammy? Dean?” you looked at them both and felt the anxiety rise. You looked around and noticed that Lisa and Ben hadn’t been in the room, hopefully they were still out. Walking around you watched as they breathed heavily, looking as though they were both seeing red. “What the hell happened?!” at the sound of your stern voice they both stood straight, Dean reverting back into his father's perfect soldier and oh how much you hated it. It brought up far to many memories of being the perfect weapon. 

“Djinn attacked me,” Dean said gruffly, reverting to his hunterself far too easily for your comfort. He looked at you questioningly before his eyes move to look at Sam and back at you. “You’re not going to freak out?” 

“Why would she?” Sam said bluntly. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” you raised your voice, startling both of them when you walked towards Sam. 

“Wrong with me?” he scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Wait,” Dean looked at you, hurt clearly in his eyes. “Did you know about this?” 

You were starting to square up with Sam when you heard the hurt in his voice. You turned to face him, he looked as though he was going to break down any second. “Dean I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you,” you sighed in defeat. Your chest deflating. 

“Tell him what?” Sam asked smugly. “That I’m alive and we have been fucking since I came back?” 

“What?” Deans face morphed into disgust before pure rage filled him. Dean got face to face with Sam and before you could say anything they were arguing. “You come back from the dead and immediately go fuck the woman who raised us? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, still wearing a smirk. “Don’t get angry because I did what you never had the nerve to do.” 

You heard the sound of skin slapping skin before you realized either of them had raised a fist. Sam was on the ground before you had time to react. Dean was heaving and his face held more anger than you thought you would ever see. “She’s my mother, I’d never do a damn thing like that to her, it doesn’t matter if you’ve always had a crush on her Sammy. You don’t get to talk about her like that. It doesn’t matter that you’re my brother. You kept yourself in hiding from me,” he looked like he was about to cry. When you attempted to touch his shoulder he flinched and moved away from you. “And you, you lied to me for months. You didn’t tell me my own brother was alive. How could you?” 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered looking down at the ground. You’d fucked up your relationship with both of them in the matter of minutes. Dean had raised his voice to you before, but never like this. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it this time,” he left before you had a chance to respond to him. 

You felt the anger build up inside of you before you could stop it your fist connected with the wall to your right, you punched straight through to the other side. “DAMMIT,” you yelled. 

Sam stood and put his hand on your shoulder. “Told you so,” you turned to face him with tears in your eyes. 

“Fuck you Sam,” you pushed him away and walked out of the house quickly. You looked around for any signs of Dean, but the Impala was gone. Mounting your bike you started it as quickly as you could and left. You knew you couldn’t go to Bobby, he’d be as pissed at you as Dean was, if not more so. Tony was a no go as well, he told you to stay away for awhile because of people asking questions and starting rumors, not to mention the heat of his company keeping him preoccupied. There was only one place you could think to go in the heat of the moment. 

… 

The moment you pulled up to the building a sob raked through you. It had been years since you had last been here. You knew that there was a chance she didn’t remember you, but you had to try. You had done so much bad in all your years, you knew she would understand or at least try to. You had just hoped the alzheimer's wasn’t as bad as the doctors told you it may get. 

When you entered the building the woman at the front desk recognized you and allowed you to go straight to your goal. Walking down the halls you felt your heart clench. This was the only person left who knew you, who knew your love. She was the person who talked to him before he flew the plane into the ice. She was the one he told to tell you he loved you one last time and that you weren’t to forget the dance you had promised him. 

You opened the door slowly and peaked inside at the elderly woman sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. You hated seeing her like this, especially when you knew her when she was kicking ass and taking names. She turned to face you and a smile lit up her face. 

“(Y/N)?” her smile was as contagious as always. 

You could feel the tears run down your cheeks as you walked into the room further and sat in the chair next to her bed. “Hey Pegs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Trying out new fics, especially something I've never written before is nerve racking so any and all suggestions would be greatly appreciated


End file.
